


【快新】Kilig

by Corey_Ricoliar



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Age Difference, Hotels, M/M, Temptation, Travel, ks - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 41,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey_Ricoliar/pseuds/Corey_Ricoliar
Summary: 时光是魔术师无法掌控的技巧，是侦探参不透的秘辛，他们不知不觉经历着的七年之痒，就好像蝴蝶住进了身体般，牵引着更深的羁绊悄然来到。
Relationships: KS, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 28





	1. 在我未及之地

**Author's Note:**

> 快新/年下/7岁年龄差  
> ooc：奶凶小狼狗斗x温良大侦探新  
> 本篇又名“饥痒”、“年龄差”、“用一句话达成ultra kill”  
> 正文3w7k，请注意阅读时间

上•饥是我三缄其口的秘密  
01  
江古田高中将今年高二年级修学旅行的地点定在了京都，血红的枫叶铺洒在视线所及的每个角落，清爽的气息充满了高中生们的胸膛，古寺香火与沉厚钟声在都市的嘈杂人声隔绝在另一个世界，难得冲洗了时光与隔阂。  
当然，本就不存在的隔阂更不能凭空产生。  
那边穿着诘襟校服的黑发少年可不会因为脱离队伍、独自倚靠在枫树下就显得与众不同。  
事实上，包括且不限于全体江古田高校师生，认识黑羽快斗的人都会享受与他相处的时光。阳光开朗的少年笑起来会露出虎牙，眼里藏着小太阳，用梦幻华丽的魔术手法驱散大家心底的阴翳，脾气也好，风趣又幽默，大方且热情，对着女孩子可以空手变玫瑰变糖果，对着男孩子也毫不别扭地嬉笑打闹。  
当然他也需要私密空间，大家都对他偶尔的走神傻乐心照不宣，甚至默契地约好只要黑羽快斗主动避开人群独处，就别去打扰他。  
说不定是在想新的魔术技巧，或者思考其他更加重要的事情。  
可是在修学旅行面前，大家都有点过度兴奋，推了一女生上前通知他班级的行程，漂亮的转校生和同学们都不熟，只能犹犹豫豫挪过去：“那、那个……很抱歉打扰你，可是我们要上山了，黑羽同学……黑羽君？”  
带上敬语说完这句话听起来真够艰难的，黑羽快斗闻言抬起头，紫色星海般的眼瞳中划过一道暗芒，似乎连星球泯灭的盛景都消弭其中。  
原本有些拘谨的女孩被这双漂亮的眼睛安抚了，听到他懒洋洋开口拖长了嗓音。  
“请问——现在几点？”  
“上午11时25分……”  
少年眯起眼，看起来有些愉悦：“那么，请问山上的寺庙距离京都警视厅有多长的车程？”  
转校生一边猜着他该不会是想要翘了修学旅行去警视厅玩一圈，一边掏出手机找答案：“坐出租车只要一刻钟，车站在......那边。”  
“真体贴，谢谢。也许你也能告诉我自由活动结束是什么时候？”  
“12点半左右，啊，你要加入大家吗？”  
“唔，还不确定呢。”  
黑羽快斗站直身体，摸出了自己的手机单手敲击着屏幕，按下最后一个键后转身回望，白色手机若有若无抵住自己的下唇，遮掩了心情颇好的笑意。  
“真好，帮大忙了。”  
“下次你觉得为难，就狠狠拒绝那群爱看热闹的小子们好了，我给你出头。”  
声音传到耳中引发了酥痒，少年已经走出数米，背影看起来潇洒又笃定，踩着火红落叶却像是能将烈焰毫不迟疑地践踏，轻快得仿佛随时可以乘风而去。  
转校生这才恍然回神过来，刚才的对话是十成十的礼貌耐心又体贴，让她很快放下了拘谨，对他产生了直观的信任与好感。  
黑羽快斗果然和传闻描绘的、众人喜爱的模样完全重合，甚至更加真诚温暖。  
是个浑身发着光的温柔少年啊。

02  
黑色手机躺在堆积如山的卷宗上震动了两下，离得最近的关西侦探侧头唤了一声：“工藤，有短……信。”  
尾音被草率咽下，服部平次愣神想着，诶，这家伙什么时候来这里拿起手机的？  
对方懒得分心思给他，自顾将白皙的手指覆在屏幕上解锁，精简的短信页面便跳出来，落入蓝宝石似的眼中，成为星光的一部分。  
[上午11时25分20秒  
发信人：快斗  
主题：午安  
内容：我饿啦。]  
离家几十公里即将开启无拘无束假期的高中生竟然老实又娇气，刚到修学地点发出的第一条消息是找他讨要午餐。  
工藤新一的右手食指无意识抚了抚手机壳，思忖一秒决定回复。  
[寺庙不管午餐？]  
[都是京都风味的素食，我觉得不怎样嘛。]  
[未经验证的命题不能算数。]  
[那可不一样，也有饭菜我不尝就能确定好吃哦，被案件耽误的米其林大厨先生。]  
工藤新一慢慢抿唇笑起来，这都是些什么双标歪理？语气还黏黏糊糊，像是小奶狗摇着尾巴用柔软的腹毛蹭蹭主人，并且仰躺下来左右扭着让他摸摸，只为了讨到想要的零食。  
旁边服部平次咋咋呼呼地跳起来喊叫：“呜哇骗人，工藤笑了！全世界的罪犯有希望在今天集体落网了吗？”  
工藤新一翻了个白眼：“真不明白你作为一个已婚男人怎么可以幼稚到这个地步。”  
“嘿我这不是幼稚是有活力！哪像你，同样是24岁，你怎么就死气沉沉的笑也不会笑一下？”  
“是你笑得太多，我怕收到远山小姐的投诉。”  
服部只能用他的开怀大笑掩盖尴尬：“呵啊哈哈哈！你就嫉妒吧！单身狗是不能理解婚后乐趣的，除非你告诉我现在和你聊天的是你女朋友！”  
这句不走心的玩笑话让工藤缓缓眨眼。  
空气在秋风中滚了一遭吸入肺中，枫叶气息褪去夏的炽热，带了点干痒和冷意。臆想中的黑毛小狗崽踮着爪子跑远了，绒毛的温暖也从没有来过，只留下工藤新一站着发愣。他那能在五分钟内剖析近千字犯罪计划的伶牙俐齿骤然退化成没上机油的破旧齿轮组，想要张口发声都显得笨拙滞涩。  
“……他只是……一个爱撒娇的小朋友而已。”  
服部平次似乎想起来那是谁，表情有点不敢置信，黑色手机又震两下：[还没回复，是不是服部先生又在那儿冒傻气了？]  
无名的心情顿时烟消云散，工藤有些好笑地把内容亮给服部看，成功让后者气了个半死，于是他就着怒吼的背景音再次打字时语气也变得欢快。  
[刚才是，不过你让我赢了一局。点菜吧，我去借警视厅的厨房，想吃什么？]  
[那可就多了……啊，等下我过来拿吧，但是不准偷偷分给服部大叔吃哦。]  
工藤尽力忍笑：[好。]  
服部大声咆哮：“大——叔——啊？！怎么又是大叔了？！黑羽快斗你这个臭小鬼头！你敢看着我和工藤的身份证把这话再说一遍？！”

03  
可惜天有不测风云，特聘侦探有临时任务，等黑羽快斗下了出租车径直跑到专案组，迎接他的只有24小时全自动保温三层豪华饭盒，以及旁边工藤新一留给他的字条。  
字迹清隽有力，像极了侦探眼中的锋芒，只有拐角处留给少年的墨痕还留有一丝温和收敛，这是只有黑羽快斗才能看到的特殊印记。  
[快斗：  
案件有新进展，我得和服部去一趟现场，抱歉不能陪你吃饭了。  
不准抱怨寺庙的素餐，不准挑食（但如果有鱼……你不想吃也行）  
别光顾着玩忘了学习，回家我会验收成绩。  
工藤新一]  
啊，稍微有点…….该怎么说，失落吗。  
黑羽嘟囔着提起了饭盒：“又不是保姆先生，怎么老是管那么多……而且我都说了多少次，落款不要加姓氏，显得多生分啊……”这话他也只敢单独在嘴上说说，可真要告诉所谓的保姆先生？他没那个胆量。  
他捏着字条重新读了一遍又一遍，等他从中提取出所有自己喜欢的字词并且好好记在心里，已经重新坐上了出租车返程。  
少年敲着饭盒也不知在想什么，拿出了手机刚要发送短信，却被未知号码发来的消息打断，对方坚持邀请他一起吃午饭的语气好像可以化为实质，大咧咧地挤掉了手写文字在脑海中具象出的清冷声线。  
黑羽快斗摸着下巴想了想，微蹙的眉头舒展开，他回复道：[好啊，甜品都给我留一份。]顿了半晌，又加一句：[今晚开学习会吗？]  
[不会吧！全科满分的黑羽大人终于舍得拯救我们这些渣滓了吗？！]  
[……少啰嗦，我就不能有慌的时候咯。总之开不开？]  
[当然开开开！把我所有的Mochi都贡献给您也没问题！那我再去叫几个同学，等你来一起吃饭啊！]  
于是黑羽快斗拎着自己的饭盒回到寺庙前的枫树下时，十几个高中生铺好了野餐布，书包与鞋子整齐地码在旁边，还专门留出了空位给今晚要组团抱住的金大腿。  
他走近时瞄了一眼盛着食物的漆器，想着哦——学校准备的素食也没那么差嘛。  
“你手上拿着什么？用来改善伙食的外卖？”  
黑羽一把打掉男生们蠢蠢欲动的罪恶之爪，半真半假道：“米其林三星大厨独家制作，把你们这辈子上供的零食全加起来也不够买。”  
“切——嘚瑟吧你就，快点坐下来一起吃饭啦。”  
黑羽快斗应了一声好，将饭盒放到自己背包后面藏好，用眼神在漆器中挑挑拣拣，最后端起味增汤咂摸一口。  
飘落的红枫将湛蓝天空点缀成更斑斓多彩的模样，落叶在空中交错飞舞的模样能让人联想到蝴蝶，磷粉般闪着彩光的细尘升起又落下。能在这样的环境下野餐，各位同学开始了兴致勃勃却毫无营养的讨论。偏偏有一个热血刺激的话题悄然升起：“最近京都是不是有连续杀人案件？”  
黑羽快斗眉梢一挑，心底叹了句真煞风景。  
果然有同学开始担惊受怕：“我也听说了！这次修学旅行的活动范围还和那个区町隔得挺近，今早我父母还打电话来让我注意……”  
黑羽一点没有对这血淋淋话题感到不适的样子，慢慢咀嚼玉子烧，咽下，道：“不用担心——那个凶手只针对从樱味酒屋里出来、经常喝得烂醉如泥的成年男性，重点关照对象是工作失意、举止粗暴、平时酒品不好的人，跟我们没关系的啦。”  
“哦？你说的似乎比我调查的还要细致啊，黑羽君。”  
带着英伦口音和特殊敬语的声音从侧面传来，黑羽快斗往旁边挪了挪身子，含糊道：“是吗？错觉吧。”  
有着茶金发丝的少年在他身旁的空位坐下，在小本上写写画画的动作不停。  
“什么时候我也可以这样以无关群众的身份胡乱猜测案件就好了，但真可惜，侦探的实力可不是来自于猜测。”  
一个红色小十字出现在黑羽额角，又被摁在扑克脸的伪装下。  
我当然不是猜的而是从一个比你厉害得多的名侦探那里听来的！  
可这事能说吗？不能！咽下去！  
女生们显然对新加入的少年很感兴趣，插嘴道：“呐呐，白马君，你平时作为侦探的工作是不是非常顺利？”  
白马探绅士地笑着，语气谦逊又平和：“侦探是考验能力与正义感的职业，我还在苦学中，也会遇到挫折和难题，说很顺利就有些牵强了。”于是他把视线再次转向黑羽，歉然道：“很抱歉，侦探说话应该依靠证据，我刚才不该说你是‘胡乱猜测’的。”  
黑羽瞬间笑容灿烂：“哎呀，怎么这么客气呢白马同学，我可没放在心上。”  
看在你对侦探职业抱有敬意的份上我不和你一般见识！  
可这事能说吗？也不能！咽下去！  
气氛似乎恢复了和睦。同学们说说笑笑，不知不觉将话题拉扯到万年不变的小学作文题目上：“大家的偶像都是谁啊？”  
黑羽快斗动作一顿，刚才还在咧出嬉笑弧度的骨骼皮肉好像不知道该怎么继续工作，只有味蕾迟钝地觉得盐渍豆腐没煮熟，卡在喉间弥漫出生涩的咸苦味。  
果然素食就是……很难吃啊。  
愣神间同学们已经轮流答了一圈，最后将炽热的目光聚焦在黑羽快斗与这两位校草身上。  
“……黑羽盗一。”  
“工藤新一。”  
ichi的尾音完全重合，黑羽快斗猛然偏头盯视白马探。  
哪怕在场所有高中生都能看出黑羽眼中极其罕见的、毫不友好的锋锐，拼命做表情打手势试图阻止白马继续说下去，后者依然没在意那能洞穿人血肉魂骨的眼神，神色不变，重复了一遍。

“我的偶像是工藤新一。”

“17岁协助FBI、CIA、MI6以及日本公安、国际刑警剿灭了庞大的黑暗组织；18岁收到了所有世界排名TOP30的学府邀请，但他选择留国继续侦探事业；20岁时成为FBI特邀参谋，拥有跨国调取资料参与调查甚至指挥现场的权限……直到他现在24岁，虽然没有成家，但早已立业，名声赫赫，荣光满身，甚至没有败绩。”  
“他是我见过最传奇的人物，连福尔摩斯的光环都不足以与他相比。而比起虚拟人物，我更愿意选择真实存在的工藤新一作为我的偶像。”  
“自从知道他的存在，我就一直以他为灯塔，总有一天要跟上他的脚步。”

“黑羽君，你为何这么看着我？”  
白马探有些探究地眯起眼，回忆起刚才黑羽快斗眼中一闪而逝的冰冷，像是错觉，但更像是不经意被放出囚笼的凶兽。  
“你的偶像是世界闻名的魔术师，也是你的父亲，这我当然能理解。”  
“可我的偶像是谁也没有阻碍到你……对吧？”

黑羽快斗迟钝又缓慢地眨一眨眼，纯黑的色彩覆在眼前好像过了一个世纪，可视野再度恢复光亮时他才知道自己深深吸气的动作甚至没有完成。心跳放缓，体温降低，血脉偾张的感触更是没有，理智比本能还要快上一步，将他的身心调整到最佳状态，他发现自己是如此平静地扬起了笑脸，启唇发出开朗的声音，连语调都没有变化。  
“当然。”  
“只是没想到，原来你这么崇拜……工藤新一先生啊。”

我心里有一位至高至亮的神，与你仰望着的、冰冷又遥远的雕像是同一个。  
他会为了我的一句话洗手作羹汤，用好看的笔迹在纸条上留下字句，要求我善待生活中的每一点光亮。  
我却只希望他不与其他人侦办危险的案件，从留言中抹去啰嗦的姓氏，允许我靠近他所有闲余的温柔。  
可这件事能说出来吗？  
不能。  
所以，咽下去。

04  
原本还以为中午的讨论会让黑羽快斗不愉快——但说实在的，那一瞬间的锋利阴郁好像是所有人的错觉——包括黑羽自己，他依然是所有人喜欢的黑羽快斗，会积极组织大家参与学习会，耐心准备好试题和相应笔记，也会用有趣的游戏和魔术活跃气氛。  
精神饱满的高中生们围在一起刷掉了几套试卷，终于到了学习会的末尾，黑羽快斗伸了个懒腰，对各自回房的同学们道晚安。  
活动厅里只剩他一个人，于是黑羽低头打包好了“学费”——足够开一家小卖部的零食，并摆了一沓自己完成的试题放在旁边，摸出手机拍照，再娴熟自然地点开LINE按下图标。  
顿了半晌，他沉默着关掉了界面，转而打开短信。  
最后一条已读信息是他任性要求的一长串菜单，而唯一一条未读消息是中午学生自由活动结束后，他背着人群对着屏幕发呆良久，删删补补无数次才发出去的文字附带登记表照片。  
[学校分配我住双人房，没有室友稍微有点无聊啊，我去主持学习会啦。]  
黑羽快斗抓抓头发，将叹息埋进腿间。  
他想说的怎么会是这种乖宝宝似的发言。  
当时听到白马探对工藤新一的赞誉，他心里又是骄傲又是茫然。  
工藤新一是令和时代的光，笼罩在他身上的光环数不胜数，世人对他的喜爱加起来可以填满马里亚纳海沟并且再堆一个珠穆朗玛峰冲击长空和宇宙。  
可只有黑羽快斗才知道，就是这样一个优秀强大的人，除了用他的肉体凡躯斩获成就，甚至有余力分心思照顾黑羽快斗，让他安安稳稳从9岁男孩长成现在17岁少年的模样。  
工藤新一从未挥霍自己的才能，反而更愿意竭尽全力走向更远处的光亮，也正因此，黑羽快斗只担心自己作为不成熟的男孩会成为他的拖累——如果不是因为他，工藤新一也许就可以做出18岁留学海外的决定而不是选择了距离江古田更近的大学……  
不，或许更早，或许关乎更多的选择，他根本不知道工藤新一为自己迁就了多少，放弃去赢取多么灿烂的未来。  
可就算一刻不停地鞭策自己，就算从小到大的成绩都是满分，就算他的魔术已经可以在全日本排上名号，就算他能够毫不推诿地称自己是同龄人之中的佼佼者……比起工藤新一当年取得的成就，怎么想都差了许多。  
他眼里的工藤新一比神明更加完美，完美也遥远。  
即使光明击溃黑暗靠的是出生入死，想要洞察真相只能凭日以继夜的钻研。  
他也知道光环之外的苦楚和阴影，也见过工藤16岁的张扬无羁，17岁的蛰伏筹谋，23岁的孤高傲人，24岁的风发意气。在媒体报道之外的工藤新一的生活，远超片面文字可以描绘的鲜活生命，从来就只有黑羽快斗了解，只有黑羽快斗关心。  
他们不是亲人，胜似亲人。明明隔着天堑距离，又好似被血缘连结在一起。  
所以面对这样的工藤新一，黑羽快斗到底应该用什么样的心态才能如常面对呢。  
少年人本能逃避着麻烦的问题，可不知什么时候开始，在工藤忙着出门忘了整理衣衫时，黑羽会把他的衬衣扣子系到最后一颗；听到他某天又要和关西侦探一同办案而不能回家，会笑着将“服部先生”叫成“服部大叔”；至于上个月工藤的手机被一个不知轻重的混蛋罪犯打落在地而无法使用，也是黑羽在当晚直奔手机店选出一黑一白的相同款式，将黑色那只包起来挂在工藤的房门前，第二天早晨见面藏起了自己的白色手机，笑着说“就是突然想送新一礼物啊”。  
这么多年来，他没有给这份心情命名，只是蛮横地、固执地、贪婪地，在那个人的生活点滴中挤入自己的身影。  
也许是疯魔了吧。  
黑羽快斗自嘲一笑，终于完成最后的检查工作关上了活动室的门，站在自己的房门前刷卡进入，当他看到本该平整的单人床上有一副修长的身躯，填满房间酒香瞬间点燃了体温和心跳，牵引着他朝近处走去。  
……是工藤新一。  
名侦探的嘴唇脸颊都被酒精熏染成淡色，清浅呼吸吹动了额前疏于打理的发丝，他被笼在幽暗的壁灯下，只有温润如玉的雪白肌肤成为整个房间里最具温度的暖色。好看的手指虚握住的是黑羽快斗用打工费用买下的黑色手机，页面没有被仔细关掉，还显示着最新的已读消息——黑羽快斗发送的房间登记表被放大定格，显示着他现在所在房间号码。  
关西侦探的短信就在此时飞到黑羽的白色手机里，大致是他们了结了樱味酒屋的连续杀人案件，高中生小鬼们可以免礼平身，好好享受明天平安的修学旅行。但由于工藤新一先生“以身作则”钓鱼执法，现在苦于醉酒和在京都无家可归的窘境，只能在高中生房间内空余的床上借宿一宿。  
看到这里，黑羽低头将工藤身上的被子拉高一点，压紧实了，等侦探清瘦好看的手指无意识收紧捏住了被角，才回复服部平次。  
[谢谢服部大叔，您今天也辛苦了，为了您的发际线和身材还请早休息吧]  
黑皮侦探的回复会是如何暴怒黑羽才不管，他只知道这人没有拦住工藤喝酒，还将微醺的他搀扶着抱着送到这里，不知道服部这一路听到工藤新一说了多少呓语，主动或者被动地碰到了哪些地方——而这些问题在黑羽快斗眼里可不分对方是已婚未婚。  
少年俯身凑近了青年的面前，乌黑发丝似乎只是轻轻搭着，又也许有一缕两缕纠缠在了一起，染着枫叶与夜露气息的酒气同样钻进了他的胸膛，缠绕着神经和神志难舍难分。  
总之啊……  
他是我的。  
生活里一点一滴的痕迹，言行中一丝一缕的思虑。  
哪怕现在毫无防备睡着的模样，也只属于我。

他们是可以一直这样相互陪伴着度过一生吧。  
就算不去深究复杂的问题。

05  
水声，风声，隔音效果不算好的墙壁透来年轻人们响亮的呼声。  
工藤新一的敏锐神经在清醒过来以前就判断出自己并不在他已知的环境中，但空气中悄然浮动的温暖与熟悉气息能安抚宿醉后的神经。他撑起身体，白色被单从身上滑下，露出自己昨天一直穿着的黑色高领毛衣。  
黑白同款的手机一近一远分别摆在两张床的枕边位置，房间的装饰明显是京都风格，放置在桌上地上的物品以及行李箱背包都从眼前跳到了脑海里成为线索，最后汇聚成一条名为黑羽快斗的答案。  
是快斗的东西……服部那家伙居然把他送到了快斗的房间？  
那么他人呢？  
工藤新一偏了偏头，分辨出半睡半醒时听到的水声原来是黑羽快斗在盥洗室发出的动静。  
这才清晨时段，深秋时又不会有浑身汗液的窘态，快斗怎么这么早起来淋浴？  
……稍等，什么，淋浴？  
一向英勇无畏甚至被各国公务人员戏称为“办案机器”的名侦探先生重新躺回去，拉起被单把自己的头蒙住，过了好半晌才认命地翻身下床，拧开酒店配送矿泉水喝了一口。  
体温降下来了，头晕的症状也在减退，但是他昨晚光顾着监视犯罪嫌疑人你的行动而疏忽了晚饭，现在腹里空空如也太过难受。工藤坐在木桌边缘，偏头从一大包零食中挑拣，最后拆了一袋白巧克力pocky来吃。  
甜腻的白巧克力裹住朴素的饼干棒，工藤新一机械地动着腮帮要求自己尽快完成补充糖分的任务，渐渐地才从味觉回笼的过程中体会到甜食的奥妙，其实巧克力融化在口腔征服每一个味蕾的感觉是这样，丝丝缕缕，难舍难分，原本平淡无味的饼干也多出一份醇厚的回甜，深秋的凉风将浓烈的味道冲淡了，剩下只有爽快和自然。  
原来快斗喜欢甜食是有原因的……比起闲余时段放松心情的消遣，也可以说它是能在特殊情况下发挥作用的独特“药物”吧。  
刚这么想着，思绪中的人衣衫齐整地从浴室推门走出来，好像一瞬间从他的意念来到现实，黑发末端还在滴着水，从毛巾的覆盖下逃脱坠落，又从宽松的圆领羊绒衫上滚下去，只在停留的地方擦上了几颗小小的水珠。黑羽没有穿拖鞋，光脚站在木质地板上，有一小截过长的牛仔裤管也被踩在脚跟，遮住了线条流畅精瘦的脚踝。  
看着黑羽快斗走来，满不在意地擦着头发颈脖，工藤新一突然想问自己一个问题：是从什么时候开始，他们默契地保证自己总是穿戴完毕才会走出房间来到对方面前？  
喝水再急也不会错拿成对方的杯子，深夜回家永远走对房门，如果失手碰到了对方的身体，就能平和歉意地笑笑说句不好意思……  
这些的确是所有没有血缘关系的亲人会做的事情，没错吧。  
毕竟从没有过真正意义上的血亲兄弟，他可不明白该怎么定义他们之间的过往啊。  
亲人？朋友？或者别的……  
工藤新一无意识地又拿了根pocky咬在齿间，浅色的唇瓣似乎抿住了巧克力涂层险险擦过，而没有涂上白巧克力的那一端晃晃悠悠指着黑羽快斗，与他的距离拉近。在黑羽快斗终于走到工藤新一面前时，青年低垂着的眉眼微微一抬，眼角还带着被酒精勾勒出的绯红，天空与海洋交界处的风浪翻涌着，最后沉淀入一捧浓缩星海的蓝，填入了少年的身影。  
黑羽的喉结滚动了下，也许是嗜糖者的贪心作祟，他低下头咬住了饼干的另一端。  
少年的眼瞳刻意地避开了视线，选择静静蛰伏在浓密的眼睫之下，俯身的动作让白毛衣与胸膛之间露出空隙，从耳根滑下的水珠在注视下一路蜿蜒曲行，最后没入阴影，被同调成身体的温度。  
工藤新一稍不留神，巧克力饼干挣脱牙齿的束缚，被黑羽快斗咬在嘴里。  
正在青年没来得及动用头脑分析现在的局面时，少年直起了身子，白毛衣贴回胸前，而手臂抬起时又有一截袖子往下滑，露出了手腕的关节，他伸手不甚在意地抚了抚衣袖皮肤，转而捏住pocky的另一端，微微使劲，饼干应声而断。  
看着饼干慢慢消失在眼前，而被黑羽快斗捏在手里的白巧克力部分正在缓慢融化，工藤新一也说不上来自己现在是什么心情，只是看他吃零食的样子却能感到心情平静。  
最后一抹白巧克力的甜腻随着喉结滚动消失，黑羽快斗眨了眨眼，先前平静得有些漠然的神情瞬间隐没，阳光挣脱云层回到他眼里，少年勾起唇角，露出工藤新一最熟悉的笑容。  
“早上好，新一。”  
“早安，快斗。”  
这又是和平时一样的日常了。  
工藤放下了pocky换成别的零食，比如现在手里的黑咖啡浓缩硬糖就不错，含在口里蔓延出涩味，激醒了神经。黑羽知道工藤每天早晨不来一杯咖啡就提不起精神，也不多拦着他，但偷偷腾出手将剩下的糖挪到一边收好。  
“新一，听说你昨天喝酒是为了办案哦？”  
“服部又多嘴了是吧……我要引那个犯人出来，就喝了一点。”  
“一点是多少？”  
侦探咬着糖想了想：“一瓶清酒。”  
黑羽快斗抱着手臂一副不信任的样子：“骗人，清酒怎么会有那么重的酒味，你也不会醉到能将犯人引出来的程度。”  
“气味是因为有警方的特殊道具啊，剩下能欺骗罪犯的，”工藤挑了挑眉，蓝瞳里透出张扬的神气，“全凭经验和演技。”  
工藤新一的天赋可从来没被浪费过——与母亲肖似的秀气容貌，与父亲同源的通透眼神；受金马影后指点的表演技巧，由推理作家培养的敏锐神经。如同星辰拥簇在一起编织了银河，光粒交缠着奔涌才汇成了耀阳，工藤本人的能力比之技巧更该被称为奇迹，那可不只是经过锤炼才获得的呆板数值，而是世界赠与他的偏爱，能让生命本身焕发光彩的奇迹。  
即使已经共处了这么多年，黑羽快斗却还是没能习惯工藤新一的存在，眼里全是青年浑身散发的光芒，心跳好像在慢慢加快占据理智，他只能想到自己现在呆愣的样子一定蠢死了，一点也不成熟。  
“哦是……吗。”  
满眼促狭的青年微笑起来：“是的哦，啊，因为快斗是个乖孩子，没喝过酒，当然不知道了。”  
咚。  
温软的嗓音通过空气震颤触动鼓膜、深入血肉、最后抵达跳动的心脏，余下溢散在空气里，被毛巾落地的细微声响盖住。  
黑羽快斗跨了一步逼近工藤新一，少年人经过不懈锻炼的身躯比青年人更强健些，更具压迫感些，热气混合着呼吸铺天盖地占据了空旷的房间，将所有侵略性留给了他身前的人。

“新一……我已经不是小孩子了呢。”

直到连呼吸带起的微风也拂过面容变得温热 ，工藤新一才意识到自己一直屏息凝视着黑羽快斗的眼睛。  
海蓝宝石坠入紫色星海，那里面没有过去没有未来，可光是现在就足够绚烂惑人，流星一般的期望闪闪发亮，可暗藏的阴霾阻绝了后退的勇气，只要再迟一步就会封闭上锁，令人永远迷失其中。  
黑咖啡糖被咬碎，最后的苦涩味在口中炸开。  
这是压抑在本能之下的事物给他的警告。  
缺氧的眩晕迟钝传来，工藤低头深深喘了口气，双手搭在黑羽的肩上猛力一推，水珠似乎飞溅起来落在他脸上。  
清凉的触感更坚定了他的念头，青年干脆一鼓作气将少年推出房门，在房门关紧、黑羽回神之前长腿一勾，黑羽的背包和其他衣服被草率地甩出去，随后他用力靠在门板上低喝道：“.…..不要逗惹大人！”  
“我、我看我是管不了你了……今天的修学内容结束就早点回……酒店！”  
这边的巨大动静打破了其他少年少女的京都清晨，有些人睡眼朦胧地打开房门探出头来，不知道一身便服站在走廊的校草在做什么。  
白马探从对面房出来，上下打量了这人，摸着下巴道：“有些失态呢 ，黑羽君。”  
黑羽快斗撩了一把自己还在滴水的黑发，露出暗芒闪烁的眼睛，不甚在意地笑道：“失态的可不只是我。”  
他抬手，看到已经融化得差不多了的白巧克力。  
在旁人迷茫的目光中，他舔了舔指尖，将那抹黏腻卷入口中。

高中生似乎能看透房里的动静呢。  
隔着一道不算厚实的门板，工藤新一急急冲回自己先前躺着的单人床，将被单枕头上上下下翻遍也不知道自己要找什么，只有自己的手机被掀到地上，翻滚半圈，乖巧地躺在毛毯上。  
他蹲身去捡手机，才发现自己的面颊颈脖已经红到发烫。手指颤抖着捂住眼睛，也许就能借此遮掩心底一层层涌上来的欣喜若狂和慌乱茫然。

停下吧，冷静点。  
不要回想了……  
再这样下去，那一直压抑着的感情会变得有所期待的。

中•痒不到察觉无法抑制  
06  
工藤新一第二次见到黑羽快斗是在自己的16岁。  
你问第一次？  
那还要再往前数九年。  
在江古田医院的产房之外，他和父母一同迎接黑羽夫妇，大人们的相互慰问他插不进嘴，那个白白软软的小包子就被送到他手里抱着。  
比想象中轻，但也比想象中还要可爱。  
小脸皱皱巴巴的婴儿一到他怀里就开始笑，肉肉小小的拳头一会松开抓住他的手指，一会握紧被他的手掌包住——是他7年的人生以来第一次亲手抱过的生命。  
稚嫩的紫从那时起就成为一抹特殊而瑰丽的色彩，伴随着黑羽快斗这个名字，和他即将展露的自己的生命光彩。  
可他不知道再次见面时那团小包子长成了他当年的体型，眼睛里却没有笑，仿佛紫霞被乌云遮住，黑色羽毛散落在他未知的角落无论如何也聚不拢，拼凑不出翅膀。  
千影阿姨穿着一身黑衣，乌纱下是憔悴苍白的面容。她与工藤有希子抱在一起，坚强地没有落泪，却也直不起背脊重拾淑女的光彩。黑羽快斗小心翼翼拽着母亲的裙角，在看到工藤优作时扑上去大哭，看起来连心神都被揉碎，嗓子却没有半点声音。  
[黑羽盗一火炎大逃出]成为一个滚烫的句点，烙印在大魔术师的奇迹史中，烧毁了黑羽一家的幸福生活，更在快斗的喉间套了个枷锁，如果想要开口就必须面对熊熊烈焰。  
葬礼结束的第七天，9岁的快斗从两位女士的巨大行李箱后走出来，眨着缺少神光的眼睛，一瞬不瞬看着他，神情与工藤新一曾看过想过的许多案例重合，但更凝重，更陌生。  
男孩们对视着，却无法对话，在这寂静无声的世外领域里，长辈的言语都只是毫无意义的音节。  
“小新，有希子要和千影一起出国哦，爸爸得给我们开车订票拎行李。”  
“快斗君就交给你照顾了，新一，你可以做到吧。”  
“很抱歉……新一君，我真的……”  
今年刚升入高二的工藤新一摇摇头打断了黑羽千影的哭腔，上前一步，将憔悴的女性轻轻抱住，他笑着点头答应：“请您放心吧。”  
他同样向父母保证道：“我会照顾好快斗君的。”

这两句话代表他接受了委托。  
来自黑羽夫人的，来自工藤夫妇的，来自黑羽快斗的。  
更有来自工藤新一的。

而情况比他想的更顺利一些。  
生活起居方面的照顾竟然磕磕绊绊地进展顺利，刚开始的一周工藤新一差点有些后悔自己夸下海口，面对着小快斗什么也不说只安安静静陪着收拾残局的模样悲从中来，只能找毛利兰学习技巧。  
这个充满爱心耐心的女孩欢快答应，手把手地教他怎样买菜做饭、怎样整理偌大一个工藤宅。而勤奋教学两个月后的某天，小兰因为忙着空手道社的训练错过了准备晚饭的时间，等她匆匆赶到工藤家里以为会看到厨房里炸出层层浓烟时，工藤新一端着炒菜正要放上餐桌，而小快斗摆好了碗筷跑到她面前示意邀请。  
据毛利兰小姐多年后回忆，当时她心里满满都是“吾家有子初长成”的老母亲式欣慰。  
也不知道这心情是对着小她7岁的小快斗，还是对着和她同岁的工藤新一。  
另一边，快斗的嗓子暂时无法发声，经过医师鉴定后得出的结论是快斗受到刺激产生的心理障碍让他的潜意识不自觉回避某些问题，而说话就是其中之一，在心理疏导完成以前，他还是不要上学更好。  
不能交谈不能回到学校，网上购买的基础魔术道具也还没送到。工藤新一思忖良久，把家里书房的钥匙交给快斗，想着从各种书籍中了解快斗的喜好也许同样能辅助治疗。  
小男孩站在能把人围起来的环形书柜中间像个镇守宝库的小骑士，第一次从书架上拿起书的表情踌躇又认真。  
“是《福尔摩斯探案集》啊。”  
工藤新一有些惊奇，他小时候第一次来书房也是与它结缘。亲切感令他单膝跪在快斗身边笑着说：“它讲的是福尔摩斯•夏洛克的故事，世界上最棒的侦探，也是我的偶像。”  
“每一个案件都很传奇，比方说这里……”  
少年说起偶像时的眼睛好像能发光，像极了快斗曾看父亲表演魔术时赏鉴的蓝色宝石。少年置身于一整片星海中，浑身散发着光与暖，只是看着就能感到十足治愈与温柔，更何况他伸出手来主动将人拯救。  
快斗怔怔放下书，伸手抱住了新一。  
瘦小的孩子身上是自家沐浴露的味道，但身体温度更暖，皮肤也更软，是个有着自己光芒、可暂时需要依靠他的小太阳。  
新一便安稳地轻闭上眼，慢慢回抱过去。

07  
要问在黑羽快斗心里米花市是什么样的……答案也许是糖果屋吧？  
隔壁家会做各种发明的阿笠博士是圆肚子的圣诞姜饼老人；住在侦探事务所里的兰小姐姐是水晶软糖，毛利大叔是胡椒怪味豆，很少出现的妃英理女士是夹心巧克力，嗯，而且是她自己最喜欢的巴旦木；其他生活在工藤宅附近与他有过交集的人也都是很好很好的人……  
可是他不知道怎么形容工藤新一啊。  
是见过小魔术师辛苦练习技巧的观众，是将罪恶与黑暗阻绝的侦探，是担心他在雷雨夜惊惶的邻家兄长……  
可那些都不是小孩梦幻的糖果屋里应该存在的人物，他……更遥远一点，更耀眼一点……  
快斗磨磨蹭蹭站到书房门前，踮脚敲了敲门。  
“请进。”  
工藤放下书，朝他微笑：“难道说是有新的魔术给我看吗，快斗君。”  
所有想法都能被轻易看穿这一点让快斗有些挫败地撅起嘴，但想起老爸的教诲又很快收拾好情绪。  
真正的魔术师是可以将自己的情绪藏进扑克脸中的，就算面对着能够洞察一切的观众，就算这个人在他心里的地位远不一样还无法被命名，也要尽全力带给他最好的表演。  
快斗深吸一口气从手心翻出一朵蓝玫瑰，在工藤饶有兴致的注视中，他伸出空余的左手比划1、2、3，最后一下玫瑰砰然炸开，两只白鸽扑拉拉地扇着翅膀在工藤面前画圈，叼着扑克牌显示他正在读的章节。  
“方块J，第十一章，推理正确。”  
工藤似乎惊叹一般地挑了挑眉，把在他眼前晃悠的其中一只白鸽招过来。  
“是不是你在偷看啊，Cheerio？”  
白鸽蹭了蹭他的指尖，对自己的第二顺位主人表示亲昵。快斗还是没能在短瞬间修炼好扑克脸，鼓了鼓腮帮子生闷气，工藤便也朝他招招手。  
“别丧气啊，快斗君已经做的很不错了！不过你如果真的想知道我怎么这么快就看穿手法……嗯，先答应我一件事情我就告诉你？”  
反正有一句话在他们相遇之初就已成为不争的事实——工藤新一不会害他。快斗毫不犹豫地点头，目露急切。  
于是工藤新一也非常满意地点头道：“好。其实是因为快斗君的左手倒计时的间隔有细微的差别，倒数2比倒数3多花了0.5秒，这个时间里你用右手给藏在书柜那里的Cheerio发出信号。对吧？”  
快斗瞪大了眼，没想到这么点时间差也能被他看出来。  
工藤骄傲一笑：“因为我是侦探才只这样，普通观众可看不出来。如果快斗能说话就更好了，对于魔术师来说，除了动作能够吸引观众的注意力，语言和声音也同等重要。”  
“说出one、two、three的声音，打响指的声音，放飞白鸽让它们拍动翅膀的声音……都可以利用。”  
快斗总觉得这话有点熟悉，回忆半天才想起来这不是自己父亲曾经在一个访谈节目里说出的技巧吗。工藤明白他发现了，有点尴尬：“……咳，只是因为我最近在调查一个发生在魔术集团的案件才会想了解这些技巧的……我可是侦探！”  
快斗似懂非懂，他还没有见过能让工藤连续三个月一直都深入“调查”的案件……  
想要在快斗学习魔术的过程中发挥哪怕一点作用也好的想法怎么能暴露，工藤轻咳一声，把抽屉里的信封拿出来交给白鸽，小家伙很快进入信鸽的角色将信封送到快斗手里。  
打开一看，是热带乐园的门票。  
“兰赢下了关东空手道大赛女子组冠军，邀请我们去游乐园玩。快斗君刚才已经答应我会去了，对吧？”  
快斗捻了捻门票，发现里面其实有三张，不禁疑惑地抬头求解。  
“因为我想快斗君想见到青子小姐啊？”  
离家已经三月的男孩愣愣地眨眨眼，大男孩便摸了摸他的头鼓励道：“我们去邀请她吧，你们很久没见了，这周末可以在一起好好玩。”  
快斗点头，肩头的白鸽也跟着上下翻飞，翎毛搔在皮肤上时感觉痒痒的，一直传到心底。  
去哪里都好。  
如果是工藤新一所希望看到的。  
虽然他站得那么远，看起来那么耀眼温暖，可他忍不住想要拥抱。

在游乐园大门前，一对少年少女一对男孩女孩陷入奇怪的窘境。  
那个名叫中森青子的女孩和小时候的毛利兰长得真像，哪怕情绪激动也强忍着眼泪不愿意哭出来示弱的性格也几乎重合，而男生这边，黑羽快斗倒是比小时候的工藤新一灵光一点，虽然不能发声，却知道要给坚强的女孩一个抱抱。  
似乎想起什么的兰小姐开始对小青子分外温柔，最后直接晾着两个男生在画风完全不符的热带公园满眼圈圈。  
“好吧，”工藤叹了口气，自知总不能用发呆填满快斗的行程，便指着地图上特别标注的景点道，“我们去坐云霄飞车怎么样？”  
可惜大侦探忘了自己的事件体质，可怜小快斗才9岁的年龄就直观地与一场凶杀案擦肩而过……说是“擦肩”只是因为从地理位置上看被害人的座位在他的斜后方，与他之间的距离只有一米，并且那血液喷溅尸首分离的恐怖场景也及时地被工藤新一用手捂住眼睛阻绝了。  
侦探还担心不够，将快斗转过身来抱紧在怀里，这下连鲜血气味和混杂声音都被屏蔽在外，少年人的身躯成为天地间唯一静谧安宁的港湾。  
快斗趴在工藤怀里，安静地嗅闻他身上熟悉的令人安稳的味道。  
但，想也知道工藤新一现在很愤怒。  
在重要之人面前上演这一场血淋淋的闹剧，比之喜事哭丧坟头蹦迪还要让他狂躁。  
直到警方将尸体转移并覆盖住，工藤新一才松手让快斗站到目暮警部身边。  
他没有理会众人的惊骇目光，冷着眸子扫视一圈，日常所见沉稳温柔的结晶体早就破碎，蓝眼深处沉淀着的、几近燃起实质性的火焰开始在混乱的人群里抽丝剥茧，洞穿所有魍魉魑魅。他冰冷地巡视着犯罪现场，将在场所有人一一排查，露出耀眼天神的本色  
——直到那两个全身黑衣的男人居高临下地俯视着年轻侦探。  
烈酒一般的气息悄悄聚拢，围绕在糖果屋周围，只要沾染一丝火星就可以将安宁和美丽全部烧毁。  
黑羽快斗像只足够敏锐、能够感应危机的小兽，本能地绷紧了身体，第一时间转头向自己最信赖最重要的人看去时，他发现工藤新一同样不自觉地戒备起来，但在心里僵持半晌还是选择首先处理眼前的命案。  
这是黑羽快斗第一次真正意义上地旁观工藤新一办案。  
那个会耐心学习怎样照顾他的少年，那个关注他每一点风吹草动的少年，那个总会记得对他说早安晚安欢迎回来的少年。  
在他面前褪去鲜活的、明朗的、张扬的外壳，其实灵魂充斥着棱角，手里握得住利刃，周身气势强大而不可僭越。  
侦探带上手套，细细抹过水果刀上的红色痕迹，将刀片反射的冷光记在眼中。  
他随手拿起了一个背包夹在背后，当场示范了一个身手矫健的人可以怎样越过一个座位的距离，悄无声息将致命的绳索套在被害人身上。  
最后的筹码是那抹不合常理的飘飞泪痕，与平常人关注女生妆容的举动不同，侦探的敏锐让他察觉了被身体背叛的证据，最终将惩戒的天平摆在罪犯面前令她跪地痛哭。  
“都是他的不对！为什么要抛弃我，为什么要选择那个女人……！”  
女生脸上滑落的泪珠一串一串，就像她亲手套在前男友脖子上的珍珠项链，夕阳的消失也见证了真相的落幕，在快斗依然无法理解为什么会有人坚决地想要夺取别人生命时，工藤新一弯下腰，将女生扶起来——因为她的友人早就因为受不了打击而独自离去了。  
“站起来，你已经杀了他，这就是事实，而你无颜面对！”  
“没有任何存在能与生命等价，你现在应该做的……”  
女生怎么听得进一个刚将自己绳之以法的年轻侦探的劝解，她藏在长发下的眼睛露出怨毒的情绪，猛地挣脱了工藤的搀扶，以极快的速度朝他扑过去。  
黑羽快斗的眼神凝住了。  
暗光自夜幕中升起。  
警察们大惊失色将女生紧紧按住的动作被无限放慢，人群的惊呼声也归于虚无，在黑羽快斗眼中整个世界唯一能保持本色的只有工藤新一。  
一颗血珠从工藤新一的颈侧滚落，被他抬手擦去。侦探对指尖和脚边的血迹露出悲悯的表情，最轻闭上眼，转身抛弃了身后的一切混乱，向他走来。  
“已经没事了，快斗君。”  
男孩张了张嘴，少年便蹲下来，背负着逐渐暗沉的夜色，温和地看着他。  
“你在害怕吗？”  
“抱歉啊，可能我真的很难享受平静一点的生活吧，让你经历这样的事情真的很抱歉。”  
黑羽快斗也不知道自己露出了什么样的神情才会被认为是在害怕，他只能从工藤新一眼里看见一个小男孩面无表情的缩影。  
影子里只有一个散发着光与暖的少年，其余一切都将被男孩摧毁，变成猩红灰暗的废墟残渣。  
可他不喜欢自己变成那个模样，只能用手帕按在侦探的颈侧，拭掉了血液。  
工藤新一对这点小伤没什么感觉，却发现被触碰到的皮肤有点痒，笑了出来。  
“谢谢快斗君。我发短信给兰让她接你，你先和她一起等一会，我很快回来……”  
……什么？  
你要去哪？  
快斗不解地攥紧了手帕，那一点血迹好像在升温燃烧，让他心底最后的一点冷静也消失殆尽。  
工藤站起身来，已经拿出了手机开始打字：“我有点在意刚才在云霄飞车上的那两个黑衣人，他们的眼睛属于真正杀人不眨眼的凶犯，可为什么会出现在这里……”  
最后一个字打完还没有按下发送，因为侦探被小他7岁的男孩拉住了衣角，力道之大甚至让他有些惊讶地转身回望。  
但更能让他愣神的事情还在后面，黑羽快斗眼里噙着泪花，耀眼的神采终于重新闪烁在紫色的夜空中，星辰坠落的美景让他震惊失语，停休了一切动作。  
“……我饿啦。”  
稚嫩的嗓音时隔三月获得解放，虽然还带着停顿与沙哑，却是小小世界里咆哮着的烈焰终于熄灭的讯号。  
真是，好听极了。  
工藤新一绝不愿意怀疑自己听错。  
那天黑羽快斗为了让他陪在身边，再次开口道：“所以我们走吧，新一。”

“快斗君，坐摩天轮吗？”  
“……”  
“快斗君，刚才的花车表演怎么样？”  
“.…..”  
“是不会说吗？不要紧！我们去这家餐厅吧，据说他们的烤鱼做得很好，而且吃鱼补脑。”  
“不、要！”  
“这就对了嘛。快斗君的声音多好听，要多说才好。”  
在快斗的坚持下，工藤没能听到多少小男孩说出的话，也没吃成烤鱼料理，倒是抱了成山的零食跑到了音乐喷泉中央，十九点的倒计时即将结束，越来越多游客聚向这边，幸好没有和他们争抢中心最佳观赏地点的意图。  
快斗抱着抹茶味pocky啃啃啃吞下，抬头对工藤道：“新一，你刚才破案的样子真的帅呆了哦。”  
工藤莫名脸红：“啊啊，我要你说话可不是为了听这么直白的夸奖……”但他转念一想，蹲下来揉揉快斗的头，“快斗君，从年龄上看我是你哥哥，不该直呼名字啊。”  
快斗闭着嘴不说话，余光悄悄瞟到远处摩天轮的光圈只差4格就会完全同化成黑色。  
他哼了一声，后退半步，在工藤不解的注视下开始自己的倒数。  
“Three, two, one！”  
一捧蓝玫瑰在喷泉升起的同时绽放于手心，对于工藤新一来说的确是眼前一花便凭空出现在面前，新奇的体验让侦探的头脑振奋起来，身体的所有神经都开始为期待小魔术师的所作所为而运转。  
那只叫做Cheerio的白鸽衔着红心A站在快斗肩头，而另一只与它一直作伴的白鸽Chomps飞到工藤手上，催促他接过玫瑰花。  
远处的白色城堡亮起了斑斓灯火，各色霓虹围绕着音乐喷泉又或者说水幕中的二人点缀了夜色，可一切都在水汽中朦胧，只有蓝玫瑰的花瓣是最真实的颜色，也只有黑羽快斗紫色星海般的眼瞳才充满了游乐场的童真梦幻。  
快斗将玫瑰塞到工藤手里，扬起笑脸。  
“那么我叫你新一，你叫我快斗就好了。”

08  
很可惜，这个没大没小的要求只在高中生侦探被音乐喷泉的配乐声搅乱了思维时才作数，回到家后他还是不自觉地称呼黑羽快斗为“快斗君”，让固执地满口叫着“新一”的男孩很不高兴。  
心思细腻的朋友们很快注意到，毕竟快斗在喝他最喜欢的热巧克力时也能走神想事，这很不正常——虽然也很可爱就是了。毛利兰拉着铃木园子嘀咕了几天，在一次周末聚餐时拉着黑羽快斗偷偷给出方案。  
“锵锵~米花大商场顶层电影院的包场票！”  
财团大小姐十分炫耀地将两张票晃了晃，栗色短发十足爽利：“小鬼，知道这周日是什么日子吗？”  
“是新一的生日。”  
铃木园子睁了睁眼：“正解……哇原来你真的叫他新一啊。”  
“不行吗？”  
虽然现在还没成功，他还打算在新一的生日变个大魔术继续争取这个资格呢。  
“我不是说不行……嗯，嘿，别这么看着我，嫉妒啦？虽然我和兰和新一是比较亲近啦，但那都是作为青梅竹马、在新一身边赖了好几年才能这么叫他的。”  
快斗眨眨眼，又看毛利兰搅了搅水果茶，微笑道：“从国中开始新一就一个人生活了，叔叔阿姨今年匆匆回来又匆匆出国，陪他的时间不多。所以这段时间能有你陪着新一，我们也很高兴。”  
“所以我们决定把新一17岁生日那天让给你啦！”  
快斗这才接过电影票端详，好像抓住了天空中垂下的蜘蛛丝，两位女高中生欣慰也充满期待地看着他。  
“不过.…..为什么你们挑的是这个电影？”  
“.…..闭嘴小鬼，《命运的红线》怎么啦，票房好歹是第一啊？本小姐给两个男生订票可不会管那是什么内容！”

可5月3日深夜，天空中垂下的不是蜘蛛丝，不是命运的红线，而是塑料炸弹的导线，还有被各种连串爆炸破坏得七零八落的电缆钢筋。  
工藤新一冲下警车，森谷帝二戴着手铐跟在后面，神色嘲讽还带着一丝疯狂：“别白费力气了，就算你拆穿了我的计划也不能阻止炸弹爆炸。”  
他说的没错，倒计时只剩不到半小时，而商场里有好几百人，来不及疏散，放置炸弹的是顶层电影院，就算深夜场的观众不多，也不会巧到有人能拆炸弹。  
工藤只能捏紧拳头阻止自己扑上去暴揍他一顿，狠狠推开这个碍事的疯子跑向入口。  
目暮警部大惊失色：“停下！工藤老弟你要做什么？！”  
侦探头也不回，只攥紧了手里的纸张。除了一整套大楼建筑设计图和塑料炸弹图纸，更有那张珍贵的电影票。

听着，快斗，你知道对于魔术师最重要的什么吗？  
是什么？  
Poker face，扑克脸。不管你手里拿到的是好牌还是坏牌，都不能让你的观众看出你的情绪。  
爆炸，封锁，浓烟，摇晃。  
父亲，你会认为这些是好牌还是坏牌呢？  
黑羽快斗离开了空荡荡的VIP影厅来到售票处和等候区，众人慌作一团，缩在角落陷入绝望，看着这个小男孩脸上是可称漠然的冷静时都呆滞了起来，也有人担心这是吓得崩溃了想上前关照他，但快斗摇头拒绝，甚至扬起笑脸。  
“大家，想看魔术吗？”  
他晃了晃手，两只白鸽从袖口飞出，盘旋着展开了洁白的羽翼，给这烟尘四起的电影院带来了一抹干净的色彩。众人的注意力被悄然转移，毕竟白鸽这种生物本就是和平安宁的象征，而天使一样的小男孩能为他们施展魔法更是比奇迹更令人感动。  
就算会死在这里，就算对不可更改的结局无法甘心。  
可能在生命最后的时刻笑着享受一丝宁静，也会比哭着发泄绝望更有意义不是吗？  
黑羽快斗变着一个又一个魔术，将他特意为工藤新一生日准备的礼物分享给陌生人，可心里竟没有很不愉快，相反十分平静。  
——因为是这样的心情啊。  
那天工藤新一作为侦探，试着劝解杀人犯直面自己的错误、再开启新的人生。不是为了苛责，不是想要宣泄怒火，只是为了拯救。  
而他也想要做到，就在现在，作为一个魔术师，作为世界上最崇拜工藤新一、但不愿意用尊称阻断他们之间距离的人。  
——并且在未来也能做到。  
黑羽快斗看着飞到自己面前的白鸽，鲜红的喙里衔着一张纸片，他还没来得及读，就听一串急促的脚步声透过变形的门板挤进来。  
他的希望，出现在那里。

09  
[快斗，接下来我们一起努力。]  
迟来的亲昵称呼是在火光中得到承认的。  
Chomps一如既往找到了侦探主人，将能让他安心的纸片送到小魔术师手里。没有观众，没有救护人员，他们隔着一扇扭曲却无法开启的铁门对话，在一片混乱的死寂中应对那个沉重的黑箱子。  
在面对红蓝线的抉择时，侦探温柔冷静的嗓音钻进心底。  
“没关系，快斗，是生是死我们都在一起。”  
等一切尘埃落定，快斗发现自己的手有点颤抖，这实在太丢魔术师的脸面。但他不想在乎那么多，紧紧抱着工藤的脖子笑出来。  
“果然、果然！”  
“快斗？”  
紫色的星海里，蓝宝石落下来。  
果然，在他心里最适合新一的牌不是黑桃A，而是红心A才对啊。  
两天后，在黑羽快斗不知第多少次捧着那小张纸片翻看的时候，工藤宅的门铃响了。他看了一眼关着的工藤新一的卧室门，放轻脚步跑下去查看来访者。  
针织帽，黑发，绿瞳……  
是陌生人。  
快斗给出判断，却后知后觉自己的身体正在很不争气地紧绷示警。  
因为这个人的神态气势都太锐利，几乎让他想起游乐园里见过一面的金发黑衣人，想必是个危险人物。  
快斗在工藤家里住了也有三个月，旁听工藤新一办案的次数不少，电视上也见过片段报道。但直到云霄飞车杀人事件他才直观地接触凶案，引爆摩天楼的历险也给他敲响了警钟——危机会让他产生防备的本能，所以为了新一的安全，不能给这人开门。  
门外的男人等了半晌不见门开，竟然露出笑意，掏手机拨打电话。就这么几十秒的工夫，快斗还扒在猫眼后偷看，工藤已经拿着手机匆匆下楼，身上的水珠还没完全擦干，就要这样打开门。  
快斗连忙拦住他：“新一！外面……”  
“不用担心，快斗，赤井先生是警视厅介绍来的。”  
“不是、我是说你先把衣服穿好！”  
“.…..啊，可我觉得不让这位先生久等更重要……？”  
快斗就是红着脸站在门前不动，非常坚决地要求工藤穿戴整齐再出来，少年没想明白到底哪里不对，又被他用“在服饰上注意尊重和礼貌才是不怠慢”这句话给堵回自己卧室了。  
等他再出来，客人正在客厅喝茶，黑羽快斗坐在一边，看起来很乖巧。  
“赤井先生，您好，刚才怠慢您了。我是工藤新一，他是黑羽快斗。”  
男人点头：“你们好，我想招待很周到。”  
工藤不明所以，直到他看到茶几上摆着刚被杵灭了的香烟，以及快斗笑盈盈的脸上有点莫名的意味——稍等，为什么他会觉得向来阳光的快斗脸上也会有皮笑肉不笑的表情？  
工藤无力扶额：“快斗……”  
快斗无辜眨眼：“我只是希望这位先生不要在室内吸烟。”  
两人一个无奈一个乖巧，倒是赤井道：“他没做错。”  
“赤井先生……”  
“你们两个的反应都很有趣啊，说明我不虚此行。”他拿出一个文件夹，第一张图片就吸引了两人的全部注意：“这个人，相信你们都见过了？”  
是游乐园里的金发黑衣人……！  
“他是一个黑暗组织的长老级人物，代号Gin琴酒。”赤井秀一将手伸向怀里，又顿住或者说忍住了，“几周前他出现在你们去的热带公园，似乎是和手下一起和人进行交易。具体内容我们还不清楚，不过要说杀人放火的事他绝对没少做，那次也不会例外。”  
想起自己放过了宝贵的情报，工藤新一有些惋惜：“我那天差点就跟上去看他们到底在做什么了……”  
“不，倒不如说幸好你没去。”  
“什么？”  
赤井秀一将文件打开，一行行数据和未知死因触目惊心。  
“我们得到消息，琴酒当天正带着他们组织研究了大半个世纪的药物。如果你莽撞去了被抓，被敲闷棍赏枪子还算好的，要是当了药物的实验体，怕是怎么死的都不知道。”  
会有那么可怕的药物？  
可看资料里数不胜数的事实让他不得不相信。  
劫后重生似的庆幸爬上背脊，黑羽快斗看他情绪低落，悄悄站起来抓住他的手，温暖在一瞬间顺着血脉淌入心底。  
原来那天毛骨悚然的寒意不是错觉，这个名为琴酒的男人的确很危险。  
而他……其实是被快斗纯粹出于关切的举动救了一命？  
工藤新一沉默半晌，对快斗安抚地笑笑，也没有继续翻看资料：“您来找我就是为了提醒这件事吗？”  
“当然不是。”  
绿眼的男人眉头一挑，眼神比子弹更具穿透力。  
“我来邀请你跟我合作。让我补充一下自我介绍，我是赤井秀一，目前为FBI工作，正在与多方合作追查并毁灭琴酒所在的组织。”  
“前两天你侦破了连环爆炸案是吧，在半小时内揭发森谷帝二，还阻止了最后一枚炸弹炸毁米花商场。这么小的年纪，心性和能力都很杰出，所以我对你很感兴趣，就顺便查了查，没想到几个月前你在美国的纽约之行也有惊人表现——飞天密室、‘金苹果’、公路恶魔……说到最后一个，你有印象了吗？”  
工藤新一回忆半晌，恍然：“兰说她在那里遇见了一位日本FBI，原来就是您。”  
但其实他想到的第一件事不是案件或者FBI，而是那天纽约歌剧厅中的两位顶级女演员——工藤有希子和莎朗•宾雅德所提起、教授她们易容术的老师，就是世界顶级魔术师黑羽盗一——站在他身旁听得一头雾水的男孩的父亲啊。  
无怪男孩听不懂，毕竟那是快斗住进工藤宅以前的事情，快斗猜自己待在这里没有什么实际意义：“那个，我好像该回房间练习魔术了？”  
赤井抬了抬手：“你不用回避，虽然现在帮不上忙，但你是值得信任的小鬼。”  
“为什么……？”  
“因为米花商场的炸弹，是你拆的。”  
快斗讪笑着想着啊哦大事不妙，工藤抹了把脸：“先生，我们可以解释……”  
“不用解释，我是FBI又不是日本公安，而且这件事只是我的猜测，还没有告诉别人。”赤井秀一的眼里透出几分兴味，“一个年仅9岁的男孩安抚了影厅中被困人质们的情绪，在16岁少年侦探的指导下拆除了足够炸飞一整层楼的炸弹，我都快要佩服你们了，也很期待你们今后的成就。”  
“所以，工藤君，我再次邀请你参与我们对黑衣组织的追踪，就算你现在不参加，FBI也将欢迎你今后的加入。”  
工藤陷入沉思，下意识看了快斗一眼。  
赤井也像是被这一眼提醒了，夹着烟朝快斗点了点：“还有你，小鬼。看起来你不是做FBI这类公务人员的料，但要有什么麻烦和问题，可以找我。”  
想不到快斗的回答比工藤还要快些，也许是因为他还是孩子，想得不深，但最简单直接：“如果这不会影响新一和我的安全，当然可以。”  
“……而且。”  
“请不要把新一当做我哥哥，我们不是兄弟。”  
见黑羽快斗无意识露出些微纯粹的情绪，工藤新一想说什么又默默咽下，而赤井秀一更相信自己的判断没有出错。  
“成交。”  
“你似乎比他还要有趣一点呢。”

看看那片紫色星海里深藏着的黑洞雏形吧，连光都无法挣脱它的吸引。

10  
这之后的事，在报纸上都可以找到详述，可当事人、甚至各位不同当事人眼里的过程与白纸黑字的差异还是十足巨大的。  
比如为了挑战工藤但最后对案件也开始感兴趣的服部平次加入了行动，报纸上写着“关西与关东侦探的合璧”，对他本人来说是“光芒万丈战无不胜的服部少爷前来力挺他的好兄弟”，对工藤新一来说是“直性子的黑皮一边为朋友两肋插刀一边横冲直撞”，对黑羽快斗来说是“为人有趣的新一的侦探朋友前来帮忙但想超越新一是不可能的”。  
再比如说潜藏在酒厂的卧底安室透的协助，报纸上写着“日本公安自始至终守护着国家与民众”，对他本人来说是“在执行任务的过程中遇见了能让他提起防备的优秀合作伙伴们”，对黑羽快斗来说是“列车上凶狠拔枪的先生居然会做好吃的甜点是个好人吧”，对工藤新一来说是“能视国家为恋人的前辈在对待其他事务上果然也不同凡响”。  
……总之，千奇百怪，难以一言蔽之。  
即使有多方人员加入支持，但工藤新一高二那年还是过得混乱又紧张。除开自己不得不隔三差五消失在高中或者办案现场，黑羽快斗的学习生活也是必须要考虑的问题。  
江古田与米花隔得并不近，往返时间与暴露的危险都变得至关重要，可还没等工藤在快斗复学之前提前筹备这些问题，男孩就已经提出暂时转学到帝丹小学，往返可以和小兰园子一起，工藤有事他就去博士家打扰，实在不行，那位酗酒的侦探大叔——家楼下的咖啡厅店长也不是摆设。  
在工藤不需要为这些事费神的同时，快斗也有很多收获。他从毛利兰那里见识了很多空手道招式和生活技巧，时不时被铃木园子拉着参加鉴赏展会，陪阿笠博士设计试用了不少新发明，而最重要的，是他不仅可以从波洛咖啡厅打包一份新品甜点，甚至能接受安室透先生的指导。  
——是的，这位来自日本公安的卧底先生不知如何得知赤井秀一会时不时扔几本书几把枪甚至几颗炸弹给黑羽快斗让他学习之后，也气冲冲地抓着快斗教他格斗术窃听技能和反追踪技巧，看起来就像是在和赤井秀一较劲，誓要把摩天轮上工藤宅下的明争暗斗进行到底。  
黑羽快斗不明所以。  
但这不妨碍他学得很用心。  
要问他对这些令人眼花缭乱的高深知识有何看法，他只会细数自己无数次见识过的工藤新一创造的奇迹——开着法拉利撞碎双子楼的顶层玻璃并借助爆破热风飞到另一大楼的顶层，推开瞳孔过度散光的驾驶员紧急迫降了直升机，在容纳了数万人的体育场里拆炸弹、阻止LED屏砸下来毁灭半个球场……  
虽然工藤本人说“只是我老爸在夏威夷的时候顺手教过我一点，没那么厉害”，但快斗亲身尝试学习之后才能体会那究竟有多不容易。  
他想站到新一身边，想用自己的全力为他分担，而不是作为一个受他庇护的小男孩，只能躲在安全屋里打扫房间准备饭菜，迎接那个满身疲累却还要向他露出笑脸的高中侦探。  
所以他不觉得自己像个干裂的海绵一样拼命吸收知识有多不正常，用逐渐在教导上对他上心的赤井秀一和安室透的话来说，他如果不能满怀热情地想要掌握这些能力，反倒是对不起自己高达400的智商了。

哦，当然也会对不起他“最最最喜欢新一”的那份心情。

那天过了10岁生日并在隔天的训练中收到一只红外狙击镜、一把沙漠之鹰的黑羽快斗红着脸嗫喏：“赤井先生、安室先生……你们在说什么啊？”  
这两个人形兵器本来对轰得激烈，听到这话突然停下来。  
赤井：“昨天我好像看到一个抱着工藤君撒娇的小鬼抢走了他本来要端给我的茶？”  
快斗：“.…..”  
安室：“三更半夜窃听器里传来一句‘最最最喜欢新一’的梦话，我才是受害者啊。”  
快斗：“.…..”  
两位强力的合作伙伴兼指导老师本来就对工藤新一和黑羽快斗的生活十分上心，这下好像抓住了什么不得了的八卦，竟然开始统一战线：“你这小鬼，一开始见面让我不要称你们为兄弟的样子凶得要死，现在怕了？”  
“是啊，列车上我还被你的化妆术和勇气惊艳了，想不到你也可以这么怂。”  
“你喜欢工藤君？”  
“哪种喜欢？老师我十分好奇啊。”  
“.…..呵，你算什么老师。”  
“我不是难道你是？少自以为是了！”  
他们意见统一了不到五分钟又要开打，但其实是觉得一个10岁男孩对那位17岁对他来说亦兄亦友的少年的心思哪有那么复杂吧？他们没能仔细为这种心情分门别类，想当然黑羽快斗自己也不会有这种意识。  
小孩子的喜欢多么简单纯粹，给他一块巧克力蛋糕，帮他喂一喂鸽子，教他可能永远用不上的知识技巧，他就会喜欢你。  
如果你问他，他会想起来，然后回答你“是的，我很喜欢你啊”，喜欢一种食物连带着喜欢制作食物的你的喜欢，你们在做同一件事产生同样乐趣后的喜欢，你有意无意帮助了他所以掺杂了信赖的喜欢。  
可如果你不问，那份心情就是藏在潮湿阴暗的土壤下的果肉汁水，从一开始纯粹浓烈的果甜慢慢发酵，和不知名的微小生物产生更深的羁绊，将每次回家想要看到的笑脸、每次受伤想要擦去的血液、每次迷惑渴望得到解答的谜团、每次独自一人想要拥有的温暖怀抱都糅合在一起。  
最后慢慢沉淀进入心底，带着一点不说不明的醉，一份不问不知的痒，成为时光精心酿造的酒，甚至最后愈发浓烈精纯，如果加入一点火星，就会变成烈火燎原。

这份危险的心情没有被发现深究，果真悄无声息地变化着。

而事实上，就算当事人之一的工藤新一能够隐约察觉到细微的情感，那也是自身的变化而非旁人，他也不会想到去问。  
在他自己也不知道的时候，在他还没有注意到小心翼翼跟在自己的男孩正经历着怎样的成长的时候，骤雨无法打湿的天鹅翅膀，已经被润物无声的小雨悄然笼罩了啊。  
侦探破案靠的是什么？证据、线索、暗号、提示，而最关键的是自己对于罪恶与真相的直觉。  
托这么多年来见识过无数危机的福，工藤新一对能威胁到他的事物保持着异于常人的敏锐感知，东京铁塔上看似没有死角的扫射，关键时刻总不会剪错的最后一根炸弹导线，垂死挣扎的凶手蓄力给他来一下背后偷袭……这些他都避过了，他没有在一场场博弈中丢掉性命，光凭头脑体能是不够的，更深层的无法解释的上帝触觉时刻盘踞着他的神经，将重要之物保护在硬壳里。  
而他接受自己委托想要照顾的黑羽快斗，在一开始或多或少带上了需要被保护被关爱的标签，自然而然被放在了壳里，当做柔软的内在之物，不需要戒备，也因为他的乖巧懂事而不需要多费心。  
所以工藤新一一如既往地想要用自己的力量保护所有人，当他将狂风暴雨阻挡在外、满不在意地拭去浑身雨水血汗、照常对身边人露出自信潇洒的笑容时，只有壳里的柔软能察觉那份同源的疲惫，只有那一个小小的身影从他身后站出来，生涩地、坚定地，用魔术，用笑容，用那些对孩子来说太过复杂、甚至可以成为负担的知识技能。  
来支持他。  
真要说起来的话，工藤新一与黑羽快斗相互陪伴的这八年，真的无法比较是谁帮谁、谁照顾谁的次数更多。在清晨给对方盖被子的人，在寒夜为对方留灯的人；在面对危险想要把对方护在身后的人，在危机时想要和对方共同面对的人……只有他们两个，只是他们两个。  
也许更像是抢着为对方付出的感觉吧？  
工藤新一当然想过制止黑羽快斗为自己冒险，可这就像快斗反过来要求他一样无法成功。等他解决了酒厂的危机可以稍稍喘一口气时，又总会有更多麻烦事冒出来抢走他的注意力，于是这样的生活还在继续，直到男孩不知不觉有了少年的模样，少年踏着血汗长成青年。

那件事发生时没有人在场，连工藤新一本人都忘了是什么时候。  
他推开家门看到墙角留着的一盏壁灯，将门外无边的深沉夜色驱散，只留下屋内的星火和温暖。也许他闻到了花香，感受过耀阳，踩在落叶上消磨了冰雪气，最后风尘仆仆回到自己的世界里，就是为了看到沙发上安稳睡着的少年的身影，几年不变，连时光也为它眷顾的生命而停留。  
黑羽快斗盖着纯白的毛毯，比玉石还要白润的皮肤闪着光，不安分的手脚露出来，身体因为感受到夜风而微微蜷缩，乍一看好像还是初见时的瘦弱，但无人知晓其中蕴含的有关守护的力量。乌黑的发丝天生带着点卷，所以就算少年时的工藤新一穿越时空到他面前也不会觉得是在照镜子。  
尤其是那一双紫色星海般的眼睛睁开时，他能看到的世界会变得完全不同。  
侦探走近之后看到茶几上摆着的是什么呢？意识好像变得模糊了，视线中只有魔术师的一双手，能够洗衣做饭的，能够切牌变花的，能够握枪拆弹的……能简简单单地拉住他的手带来温暖的。  
黑羽快斗好像一直都在用那双漂亮的眼睛注视他，悄然长大时扑克脸也越发熟练，逐渐地，他看见工藤负伤时会笑，听他讲破案细节时会笑，偷跑到现场来用自制的扑克枪击倒犯人会笑，陪他出门采购会笑，变魔术给他看也会笑……  
直到现在，凌晨时独自睡在沙发上时，没有了笑容，却依旧让他感到安心。  
于是鬼使神差一般，工藤新一微微低头，唇瓣印在少年的嘴角。  
身体沾染了一丝细腻的、清淡的甜味，那是与自身清冷全然不同的温度和气息。  
工藤新一猛然回神，心跳在不自知时超过负荷，让浑身都跟着颤抖发烫。好像被天使的羽毛拂过身心，那一抹痒从此再难消减，可是不问不知，不说不晓。  
如果不给出名字，也许一辈子都无解也说不定？

他慢慢退开捂住眼睛，仿佛这样就不会再看见总是发着光的少年，可他被自己的呼吸烫了手，就是忍不住想要多看看眼前的光影。  
……骗人的吧。

下•畏缩是最荒唐无用的情绪  
11  
“骗——人——的——吧——”  
不不，没有骗人，请快冷静下来。  
“工藤先生！您、能请您给我签个名吗！”  
不行，新一不喜欢签名。  
“真是太巧了！啊怎么办我好激动心脏要跳出来了！”  
是啊，而且你的心跳声甚至已经吵到我了！  
黑羽快斗快要忍不住捂耳朵，从刚才开始就一直在新干线里嘈杂的人声现在还没消停，他处在暴风眼，压力真的很大。  
工藤新一解决了樱味酒屋连环杀人案，没错。  
修学旅行时他也住在我们订的酒店，没错。  
今天名侦探乘坐返回东京的新干线，正坐在学生堆里，没错。  
……好吧，隐瞒了一部分当然不算撒谎。  
除开他出发办案前给黑羽快斗做了一顿午餐而他只舍得吃掉一半、带着一身酒气躺在了他身边的单人床上过了两夜（第一晚过后还顺便把保温饭盒里的饭菜当做早餐吃完了）、订票时拿过黑羽的车票看了一眼才选好座位。  
其他都没——有——骗——人——所以你们这些疯狂的粉丝可以好好地安静下来放过这位年轻帅气的名侦探了吗！  
新一昨天通宵调查了一桩盗窃案现在真、的、很、累！  
在前前后后都被围拢得水泄不通的四人座位里，白马探坐在黑羽快斗右手边，将手里的小本又翻过一页，虽然自始至终没有出声但显然已经面对着自己的偶像记下了各种各样的事情。而黑羽快斗面前是名为小泉红子的校花级美人，虽然此时神情有些恍惚地捂住眼睛、更添一股脆弱易逝的神秘艳丽。  
“小泉同学，你怎么了？”  
工藤新一注意到她的异常，黑羽快斗也抬眼看了看，白马探更是一下子捏紧了手里的纸笔……哦，有传言这家伙暗恋校花来着。  
“……这边的光好像太耀眼了，抱歉，黑羽同学，我可以和你换个位置吗？”  
我没意见但新一……  
为了避免麻烦，外人之前不能暴露他们的关系，这是约定。黑羽快斗下意识求征于工藤新一，后者微微颔首。  
少年一下子放下心来，利落站起。  
——这是你自己同意的，可不是我有意“逗惹”。  
青年有些无奈地眯起眼，在少年起身时回望示意。  
——你怎么还在纠结那件事，明明被撩拨的人是我。  
白马探看这两人的小动作皱起了眉，眼里满是探究欲和好奇心……可能还有一点微妙的属于粉丝的妒忌。同为侦探且能力顶尖经验丰富的工藤新一似有所感，却没有任何反应。  
多说多错，用任何行为挑衅侦探的求知欲都是很麻烦的。  
他决定三缄其口，将目光转向别处。  
可这两两相对的小世界还能看到什么，列车正在隧道里疾行着谋求光亮，所以少年人眼里的紫色变得太过耀眼，即使昨天早上工藤还因为这抹色彩困扰着，那奇异的吸引力比魔术中无解的手法更具魅力，于是他就心安理得、也莫名胸闷地看着黑羽的动作。  
而黑羽快斗与小泉红子擦身而过的一瞬间确信自己听到了这位红发少女在低声呢喃着什么，语调低沉婉转像是夜莺的歌曲，偏偏每个音节旋律都来自最深的地狱，他动作一顿，对上小泉的红瞳，在那一刹那分明能从她的眼里察觉到世界的异色，某颗齿轮轻飘飘又不容忽视地一转，带起了命运洪流的震颤。  
[你将拥有与“光之魔人”等同的暗。]  
小泉……？  
少女的眼底浮现出些许混杂了怜悯和兴味的情绪，黑羽快斗莫名头皮发麻，坐在工藤新一身边才松了口气，但又觉得自己的身体怎么这么没出息，忍不住要靠近新一就算了、这是将他当做避风港吗？  
这些年的训练可真是白费了，回东京后还是要找赤井先生和安室先生强化才行。  
哈啊……有点不爽。  
他扫视一圈，先前激动得差点原地炸烟花的同学们被不堪其扰的老师和乘务员们拉到各自座位、现只能拼命眨巴眼睛试图用人肉相机偷拍记录这边的情况，小泉红子戴上了眼罩端庄优雅地坐直了身体准备……补觉？而白马探在校花身边坐得拘谨，像是在急着用什么事情转移注意力、又不敢打扰偶像，只能拿出平板电脑翻看。  
觉得看这些人并不有趣，黑羽快斗悄悄瞄了一眼左侧，工藤新一清俊的面容不堪重负般卷上一丝疲惫，睫毛颤了颤，似乎下一秒就要安静睡去。黑羽不忍打扰他，只有视线贪婪又小心地将所有光彩纳入心底，动作轻微地将手机连接耳机塞进右耳，小声地放起音乐。  
光暗交织着将身边人温柔守护，钢琴曲流淌在意识浅层，蓝宝石沉睡于潘多拉的魔盒，锁进广袤的紫色星海。  
宝物正在身边沉睡，除了自己无人觊觎。  
这已经是，世界上最好的时光了。

12  
按照工藤新一的习惯，他本想趁着休憩的时间在自己的思维殿堂翻找案件的线索，可还没推开更深层的门，就听一道有些熟悉的声线闯了进来，将纯白的世界染上绯红。  
[您真的很辛苦，简单地睡去不好吗？]  
侦探转身，穿着异域服装的少女托着水晶球一般的饰物站在面前，站在思维殿堂中的他面前，这显然不能用常理解释，工藤挑了挑眉，眼里的温度少了些许：“我只是想要随时保持思考而已。倒是小泉小姐，你的行为有些不礼貌呢。”  
[抱歉……因为您的精神和魅力实在太强大，想要不引他注意地与您交流只有用这种方法。]  
对方似乎在用平常的语气说出奇怪的话，他不太能理解。工藤看了一眼已经被绯红色结晶覆盖占据的世界，干脆双手插兜远远问道。  
“那么，你找我有什么事？”  
[关于这个。]  
水晶球光芒大放，抽出了数十道纯白的光丝，编织成文字或是影像展现在两人面前，即使那些信息还未完全成型，但他怎么会认不出自己脑海里储存的卷宗分析甚至思路感受。  
工藤新一的眼神彻底冷了下来。  
“小泉红子小姐，不管用什么方式窃取隐私，都是重罪。”  
[别误会，是我的能力有限……]魔女抿了抿唇，[时间越来越紧迫，我需要完成我的使命，既然您也在整理“暗之魔人”的过往，就请允许我来帮助……]  
[……呀啊！]  
说话时绯红的结晶毫无征兆地碎裂，骤雨似的落下来擦过魔女的鬓角，击碎了水晶球的魔法，她惊愕仰头，环望这个剥落了禁锢露出本色的世界，长睫扑扇着像是受惊的蝶翼，前所未有的威压感让她忍不住后退逃离。  
工藤新一投来一瞥，脚底是天空镜海万丈深渊，碧蓝的光芒璀璨耀眼，宛如他的眼睛。  
“……抱歉，请回吧。”  
“这件事，我不允许有任何差错。”

小泉红子从浅梦中惊醒，剧烈喘息着捂住了太阳穴，白马探关切地问她怎么回事，黑羽快斗则是微微抬了抬眼，扑克脸上挂着招牌笑容，可魔女认为那和恶魔的笑容也没什么两样——尤其是在她还被面容与黑羽快斗相似、气质却比他清隽锋锐几分的工藤新一狠狠威胁了一通之后。  
“我没事……做噩梦了。”  
她含糊回答后站起身，想离那位年轻的熟睡着的侦探先生越远越好。  
用魔法闯入他的精神世界不过十几秒就被强制驱逐，这样的精神与意志，果然是她不可轻易干预的。就像她想要在此前的清晨借由睡梦对黑羽快斗发出预警，却也被弹开了一样。  
这两个人，真是……  
聪明得过分，强大得过分。

工藤新一很快将自己的思维殿堂恢复常态，不礼貌的魔女小姐被驱逐出境，先前翻转了绯红的蓝光也像没有出现过一样，心里却并没有多满意，相反，沉重之感越发明显。  
他吐了口气，走向最深处的房间。  
纯黑巨龙俯卧在门前，龙息是淡色的薄雾，隐约能看到门上的紫色六芒星，代表着罪恶，却也蕴藏着希望。  
侦探静静上前，抬手抚了抚巨龙海蓝色的眼瞳，抵住头颅，与它一同闭上眼睛。同源的灵魂好像发出了疲惫的叹息，但很快重作精神，昂首喝出不屈的怒吼。  
巨大而华丽的门扇轰然打开，黑白交织的羽毛漫天飞舞，席卷了整座宫殿。

不允许出现任何差错……  
这次一定……会找到答案！

13  
关于工藤新一这8年来一直在调查的那个案件，要说源头其实是赤井秀一给他的委托。  
当高二迎来假期时，他终于了结了酒厂的势力纠纷，开始准备升学的事宜。这位来无影去无踪的神秘先生突然登门，目的地是处于江古田地区的黑羽宅，也不知他从哪里来的消息知道自己的位置。  
工藤新一转身疑惑地面对着赤井秀一，心里已经敲响警钟，莫名开始庆幸快斗还在米花镇陪阿笠博士研究新发明而没有回到江古田的家——面前黑发绿眼的联邦调查员扬了扬手中的文件夹，神情与一年前他拿着酒厂的资料走进工藤宅时别无二致……这可真是不太好的预兆。  
赤井秀一开门见山道：“国际刑警那边找出了一个案件想让我帮忙，可我认为交给你也不错。”  
工藤新一翻开文件夹，动作越发缓慢，神情逐渐严肃起来。  
怪盗1412号的名号……他听说过。  
倒不如说平成时代的所有人都听过那个由工藤优作命名为的“KID基德”的怪盗，见过滑翔于天际的一抹白影，有时候警车会呼啸着在繁华的东京涌成光带，欢呼的人群锲而不舍地追过了一个又一个场馆，可除了神秘背影一无所获。而新一本人小时候也在图书馆遇到过一位奇怪的绅士，由暗号和钱夹结下的缘分想不到能在今天再次打开。  
“可为什么国际刑警会在这个时候将资料翻出来？”  
赤井秀一似乎做了弹烟灰的动作，似笑非笑道：“如果说我就是因为不想费心力调查这个问题才把文件夹给你，你会怎样？”  
侦探默了默，天空与海交界的色彩投到纸张的边缘。  
“真难办……”  
他对小偷可不感兴趣啊。  
在工藤着衡量委托的价值和自己的精力时，赤井已经悠闲地喝起了茶：“不接受委托也不要紧，毕竟本来这就不是你的专长，我只是来告知你这一系列案件足够有趣而已。”  
对侦探来说，“有趣”是个很好的触发词。  
这位怪盗的确古怪得有趣。跨越国际的搜查力量经历了长达十年的追查，却没能找出他的真实信息，如今在他消失大半年后，案件的内容开始呈现在FBI资料库里……再往下看，怪盗只针对宝石下手，行动时的举止优雅大方如同表演魔术，从未失手，也从未真正意义上占据任何一颗名贵宝石，相反会多次有意无意揭露出潜藏的罪恶，就好像在帮助警方守护民众利益似的……  
是个充满着矛盾和神秘的剪影。  
好奇心害死猫啊，工藤合上文件叹了口气这么想着，笑容却透出几分跃跃欲试：“委托的时限是？”  
“很遗憾，没有时限。怪盗1412号将近一年都没有任何行动，似乎表现出隐退的讯息，顺带一提这份资料也只是压箱底的草稿而已，正式立案在警视厅搜查二课。”  
工藤看看门外：“那不就是隔壁中森警部所在的……”  
“很巧对吧？”赤井秀一调侃道，“今天那小鬼怎么没黏着你？”  
“他现在米花和博士一起，不知道我先回江古田这里打扫。另外赤井先生，快斗可不是‘小鬼’。”工藤没好气地纠正自己的前辈，“快斗他懂事又优秀，真正烦人的‘小鬼’应该是那些不成熟的罪犯才对，他们和快斗完全没法比……”  
“好，行，停下吧，知道你护崽。”赤井秀一作为快斗的新晋老师，回敬了工藤一个没好气的目光，突然道：“这是你第一次来黑羽家的房子？”  
“算是……吧。”  
FBI顶尖优秀的调查员站起来环视一圈，沉声道：“这栋房子的构造让我觉得不太对。”他那丛林野狼般时不时透出凶恶和煞气的绿瞳直直盯视着工藤，几乎让年轻侦探心底发寒：“希望是错觉……但我的经验一般不会出错。”  
到底会有什么地方不对呢？  
工藤新一站在思维殿堂里居高临下地俯视着黑羽宅，一砖一瓦一草一木都无比清晰地复现，走遍房间走遍街区，从各个角度反复对比。  
也许真的是疑心作祟，他认为黑羽宅从外观察的构造足以支撑更多的房屋容积，可站在室内根本无法察觉，也许隐藏了暗门在内。年轻侦探一时间回想起各类密室案件，古怪的寒意从背脊慢慢爬上来，带来的不是恐惧，而是微弱的……悲凉的痛觉。  
8年来反复研究黑羽宅的过程有些疲累有些痛苦，等侦探从建筑的重构中回神，他甚至能在不开灯的深夜摸黑走遍房间而不碰撞到任何物件。  
但这没有任何意义，普通的房子似乎变成了魔窟，角落里有暗影在堆砌，风声穿过门庭时裹挟了窃语。有无数次工藤都冒出了抗拒的念头，可每当这时侦探的直觉会拉住他的意识，冷静得甚至有些冷酷地逼视他、命令他：“不能停下，不能逃。”  
是啊。  
不能停下，不能逃。  
快斗信任他，他却在疑心这栋房子有什么别的暗室机关，甚至与国际窃贼有关。要知道工藤侦探正在怀疑的可不只是一栋房子，更是与他交情深厚的黑羽家，那位消失在大火中的魔术师先生、那位用笑容强打精神的坚强女性、那个时刻陪伴他的男孩，如果他们果真与怪盗1412号有一丝半点的关系，那么工藤所喜爱的生活就真的……再也回不去了。  
对于侦探来说，越是在意，越要证明真相与他臆测的不一样。  
可越是想方设法证明，就越明白事实可能真如他所想。  
工藤新一在高二升学高三的那年住到江古田来，从听闻黑羽盗一消失于烈火的噩耗至今已有8年7个月25天，昨晚的盗窃案在他的脆弱神经上叫嚣着发疯，把一度试图放任的异常再次挖出来让他混乱，通宵之后的侦探坐在京都返回东京的新干线上，一次又一次鞭挞着自己的思维殿堂，将纯黑巨龙和自己都凌迟得筋疲力尽，将最后的视线凝固在那唯一一扇他从未推开的房门上。  
门牌上画着一只白鸽，刺眼的，雪白的，与黑暗全然相反的白鸽。  
工藤新一突然觉得很冷。  
他睁开眼，列车还在不知疲惫地向前行驶，白马警视的公子正在看书，会用魔法的小姐离得远远，自己看着长大而最近越发捉摸不透也无法面对的少年凑到颈边，将一只耳机悄悄递过来，紫色的眼睛里藏着宝物，音乐代替了时光在他们之间悄然流淌。

排除所有可能性，剩下的猜测再怎么不合常理、再怎么排除否认也会是……唯一的真相。  
他抗拒了8年的真相。

14  
同学们从车站出各自挥手告别后，就可以窝在家里享受双休的最后一天，黑羽快斗拎着背包和中森青子一起回家，而工藤新一自高三毕业之后也是住在黑羽宅的，和他们同路。  
青年沉默看着一路打打闹闹可称为青梅竹马的少男少女，又想起黑羽宅里自己不愿面对的那扇房门，心里一时混乱，便提出自己要先去超市补充一些日用品和食材，要暂离一下。  
黑羽还没跟上去，就见工藤有些逃避似的转了身子，只留给他一个背影。  
中森青子朝从小就十分崇拜的侦探哥哥挥挥手，拉着黑羽快斗先踏上了回家的路。少年一步三回头，凝视着逐渐缩小的高瘦身影，紫色的眼睛眯起来，褪去平时张扬开朗的笑意，透出点凝重。  
新一有些奇怪。  
那天清晨的冲动应该已经不会被在意了才是，之后黑羽就一直克制着自己不做出激进举动，可工藤看起来却依然魂不守舍的，昨晚接到盗窃案的消息时反应也过于剧烈，他以为自己用疲惫掩饰住了，并不知道未经训练的poker face在专家面前一点都不合格，何况他的一举一动早就是黑羽的视线焦点，根本无法忽略这些异常。  
他想知道那个盗窃案到底有什么特殊之处可以让名侦探先生寝食不安，也想知道小泉红子是否做了些奇怪的事惹得新一处于薄怒状态……  
但……黑羽快斗并没有立场去质问啊，从八年前延续到现在的习惯和约定就是他们之间的屏障。工藤新一判断可以告知的信息即是全部，剩下的任由黑羽快斗死缠烂打也不会多透露百分之一。即使黑羽能凭自己神赐的直觉察觉蛛丝马迹，但那也是他强行介入事件后工藤对他的妥协，是不能及时将他退回安全区的无奈，是远超计划却得到帮助的意外，不会受到过多指责，但也绝不被工藤支持。  
想要将对方纳入羽翼下的心情从未减退，而在这一点上，年幼且被放在晚辈标签下的黑羽快斗显然占了下风。  
……想到这个就来气。  
黑羽草草结束冲澡换回便服，擦着头发的动作慢慢停下来，水珠顺着乱发滴到眼睫上，将一小块视野模糊成朦胧的模样。  
到底会是什么事情呢……  
他用加密的软件询问赤井秀一和安室透却迟迟没收到回复，平时殷勤着鞍前马后的寺井爷爷也不知在忙什么，黑羽快斗看了看软件显示的好友位置，却是没想到寺井爷爷这时候和工藤新一所在的位置相差不到五百米。  
那就干脆去找他们好了。  
黑羽这么想着，扣上一顶黑色鸭舌帽压低帽檐，几乎遮住视线，又将卫衣的兜帽拉起来，尽可能多地掩住气息。他伸手按在门把上，就要用力压下去。

“.…..新一少爷？”  
老人带着点惊喜的呼唤在身侧响起，工藤新一把刚拿起的巧克力饼干放进购物筐，糖分过多的零食和各种速溶咖啡堆在一起，结果还是甜食占的空间更多，他转身对上老人的双眼，也显出点温和。  
“寺井爷爷，下午好。”  
“您已经从京都办案回来了啊，在下记得快斗少爷的修学刚好结束了，也要坐今天的新干线回家，您们是一起的吗？”  
“是啊。”虽然说快斗修学的过程中他们也一起的……  
工藤的目光不经意划过寺井身前堆满的购物车，包装在大号硬纸板里的东西被遮得严严实实，让他不由得开始好奇，“爷爷这是在买什么，我帮您推车吧？”  
想不到寺井下意识将购物车往后拉了小半步，露出些许充满防护性的闪避眼神。  
工藤新一愣了愣，莫名觉得伸出去想要帮忙的手有些凉，从指间开始蔓延到筋骨血肉，将浸透在内的灵魂也冻结了些许。  
他曲起手指捻了捻，目露茫然。  
……真奇怪啊，只是深秋而已，怎么会这么冷。  
寺井看他神情冷凝，慌忙解释道：“不用麻烦您了……没什么，酒吧装修要用到的东西而已。”  
这位老人的确经营着一家蓝鹦鹉酒吧，中央放着一张桌球台，酒架上还摆着主人桌球荣誉的象征，生意不错，也因为这么多年的精心打理而一直保持着良好的营业环境。但工藤新一前一阵子还和几位警视厅朋友们在那里小聚捧场，怎么今天就需要这么多大修的材料？  
……不，想简单点，也许只是有客人闹事。侦探微微苦笑，觉得自己一定是研究怪盗1412号的案件太疯魔神经质了，便不再多问，伸出的手也慢慢揣回口袋。  
寺井小心翼翼观察着工藤的神色，松了口气，赶快借口自己有事要先离开，不敢在自己几乎是看着成长的顶尖侦探面前多停留。  
工藤于是颔首致意，沉默地目送他。  
寺井推着几乎满溢出来的沉重物品逐渐与工藤拉开距离，管家西服的外套也许太单薄了，在这个还未准备暖气的空旷商场里摆动着，露出苍白但整洁的白色里衫。  
他的脊骨撑着这副衰老身躯使他站直，好像一把决意出鞘、即使折断也不会钝减锋芒的残剑。

15  
[月下奇迹！没有身体的笑脸人盗走宝石！]  
[中森警部喊话，似对笑脸人的身份持确切猜测？]  
第二天的早间新闻铺天盖地都是奇怪人物的模样——说“模样”其实不太准确，因为对方的身体根本就没有完整的影像，本该是躯干的部位融入了高楼背景，大家能看到的都是一双漂浮着的白手套和被蓝白色高礼帽遮了大半的白笑脸面具，狰狞的红光从弯月形状的眼睛透出来，让高高翘起的嘴角更具嚣张气质。  
天价宝石被夺，警方被耍得团团转，这些都让昨天刚结束修学旅行的同学们兴奋不已，像是热油锅里泼入一瓢冷水，霎时炸得热议四起。  
中森青子知道自家父亲昨晚忙了个通宵，现在又被摆在台面上议论，心里当然不爽。本来打算和黑羽快斗好好诉诉苦，却没想到这人一如既往地没心没肺偷看她胖次，面对三角函数难题和她的穷追猛打也不改顽劣，现在正在上课时间像只壁虎似的贴在天花板上，冲她大笑不止。  
青子举着拖把又向上怼了怼，涨红着脸吼道：“就算是笨斗的魔术剧也绝不可能比怪盗基德更好的！他可是青子的爸爸追了8年都没抓到的罪犯魔术师！”  
黑羽快斗嬉笑着落下来和身边的山田君换了张脸皮，照常来了个潇洒的退场，就这么无视门禁和上课时间朝自家跑去，眼睛深处却像是浮了一块冰，冻住扑克脸表情，冻住阴郁的情绪，星海的温度比之极地还要孤寂些，那是即使大声呼喊也不会得到回应的灰冷领域。  
能赢过他魔术的人只有一个，那就是他的父亲黑羽盗一。  
怎么会有一个跳梁小丑般的角色突然从人们的记忆中跳出来夺走了伟大魔术师的荣光？  
可那是8年，又是8年。  
为什么好像整个世界都在提醒他这件事情？  
不知所谓的新闻是，聒噪的同学老师们是，青梅竹马的女孩是。  
连他最重视的工藤新一也是。  
六七点时黑羽快斗早早把自己打理完毕，坐在餐桌前捧着昨天工藤新一刚给他买的巧克力奶喝得正愉快，新闻已经从电视屏幕中漫了出来。  
他乍一看到这新闻的下意识反应是在心里解析能办到这种事情的魔术手法，黑羽在心里掂量了自己的能力与手法的要求，便要向工藤炫耀自己的奇思妙想。  
可他刚歪过头，看见工藤手里的马克杯一滑，滚烫的咖啡就要泼在洁白的衬衫上，吓得黑羽伸手一捞稳稳端住，满脸的兴致昂然已经被惊疑取代。  
“新一，是昨晚没休息好吗？”  
工藤接过杯子重新捧好，抿了抿唇：“我休息得不错，刚才只是手滑而已。”  
黑羽哦了一声，突然又把杯子夺过来：“既然休息得不错，就不要喝咖啡了，我给你换杯乌龙茶吧。”  
浓缩黑咖啡还不加糖不加奶精，这么苦的味道，也不知道他是怎么受得住的？  
“……谢谢。”  
那双蓝瞳被热茶的雾气氤氲得模糊，清俊的面容也显得不真实了起来，好像打开窗刮一阵风就能让他消失在眼前，再也无法回到人间。黑羽坐回对面的位置，心揪地想着这么一个人到底该怎样才能靠近留住，就听青年低声道：“快斗，这个新闻……你怎么看？”  
他现在考虑的可完全不是这个问题……也就是说能挤占新一的注意力的事物又多了一项吗？  
哦，那可真是令人沮丧。  
黑羽歪头皱皱眉，又耐着性子听了几句报道。  
[经警方确认，昨晚出现的神秘人物符合著名国际怪盗1412号特征。]  
[曾经传闻已死亡的怪盗基德，8年之后再度归来，可谓是“复活的怪盗”！]  
[最新消息，基德发出了预告函，今晚23时54分……]  
“真是声势浩大啊……之类的？”  
工藤抬眼看着他，示意他继续说下去。  
“8年前消失了如今重新出现，听起来的确戏剧性，但我不明白为什么媒体对这件事的报道会火热到这个地步。”  
黑羽说到8年这个时间时似乎停顿了一下又似乎没有，工藤只能看到他的扑克脸，和带着点恰到好处的好奇神情。  
“怪盗这样的存在不是很矛盾吗，既要偷东西又要提前预告给公众，也许就只能说明这个怪盗希望用自己的行动展示某些存在？比如说他自己的能力、或者其他事件……”  
“但是不管怎么说……小偷就是小偷吧。违法乱纪，破坏治安，就算有什么说不出的苦衷，也只是一条不能回头的死路。”  
“如果新一感兴趣，把他抓到就好了。”  
那时自己的眼睛里应该满是对青年的信任吧，工藤新一却用力捧紧了杯子将自己的指间也捏得泛白。黑羽快斗当然感觉不对，还没出声询问就被他催着出了门。  
可他现在打开家门，空荡荡的房子里已经没有端着热茶、满面严肃地看新闻的侦探，高中生没带书包也没和别人打招呼，在原地转了几圈才想起卧室应该是哪个方向。  
今早的他其实在大门被关严实前的瞬间回望了一眼，侦探眼里的温度不比清晨旭日未升时温暖，和那天早上带着羞恼的热意不同，得到这个回答的工藤新一显然被戳中了什么痛处，满身的寒凉气息让黑羽快斗心里发痛，但更痛的是他被拒之门外的事实——就好像他还是八年前的软弱无力的瘦弱男孩，无论多么努力也只是在原地奔跑，距离那颗明星依旧遥远，无法分担命运的重量，也不能稍稍传递一丝温暖。  
“哈啊……这都是什么事。”  
黑羽想找个人倾诉，毛绒绒的脑袋抵在父亲的等身画像上，试图让睿智冷静的因子从高浓度向低浓度流进自己的灵魂里。  
可少年人的全身心依赖摆在那里，连无机质的事物也被触动了，伟岸的灵魂附着在冰冷的画像上发出叹息，恩慈般向后转身，露出了黑暗却温暖的通道，苍白的感应灯微弱亮起，足够亮堂却不刺眼，好像一位父亲在对他亲爱的孩子张开怀抱、发出邀请和指引。  
黑羽快斗敏锐地站直了身体没能摔进去，对这突然开启的密室通道表示茫然。

这是……什么？

16  
“新一小子……工藤，我警告你少掺和这事！”  
搜查二课的靠窗办公桌旁，中森银三怒不可遏，就差揪着工藤新一的衣领把他摁在警视厅的地上，好让他体验一把被无数罪犯和警察踩过的地板有多冰凉刺骨。  
但是抱歉，工藤新一的见识并不是能被24这个年龄数字限制的，他踏过的街道、见识过的凶犯、侦破过的疑案在犯罪率低的日本甚至难以想象，要论起经验履历地位影响力，他已经可以被称作是中森警部的前辈。因此工藤新一只是伸手在那沓资料封面的申请书上点了点，平静重申道：“今晚的抓捕活动我会参与，通讯设备请准备全套，指挥权交给我一半，但不可以对我进行监视，不可以介入我的个人行动。”  
中森指着不远处那台还在播报怪盗新闻的电视怒吼：“这可是我追了十几年都没收网的国际罪犯，每次抓捕行动都容不得任何马虎！”  
“我很认真，我以为这8年来的分析资料已经能证明这一点。”  
“那也容不下一个编外人员来打乱计划！”  
“事实上，作为FBI特席参谋和拥有国际刑警执照的职业顾问侦探，我有资格参与。”  
“.…..你……！”  
看着中森警部已经被气得说不出话了，工藤心里突然涌上了一股堪称荒谬的悲凉感，但他依旧固执地补充道：“中森警部，于公于私我都有必要在今晚和怪盗基德近距离接触。如果在这里向您申请不能成功，我只能采用非常手段了。”  
这小混账在关东的势力可以经得起“只手遮天”的赞誉，到时候提出的要求不知道会有多过火。中森警部发狂一般把桌上的东西扫空，发着飙把工藤新一赶走，转身拿起红章盖戳的力道快要把桌面锤裂。  
工藤的嘴角微微翘起来一丝，又很快抿直。  
抱歉了，中森叔叔。  
您对怪盗基德执着至此，但我又何尝不是呢。  
这是一场他拒绝畏缩，也不能服输的战争。

当晚23时54分，小野银行周边地区已经被红蓝灯围得水泄不通，工藤新一偏头看着全景玻璃外的夜色，乌云渐渐笼罩在城市上空了，纯白的月色时不时能透过缝隙照耀人间，但更多时候只能被黑暗拖住脚步，发出喧嚣的风声呼号，蓝宝石眼睛里沉淀着墨色，一眨又消失了。  
“工藤先生，刚才那一瞬间的断电已经被恢复，宝石被怪盗基德偷走了，中森警部正在追赶他！所以您需要下达别的指示吗？”  
几个警员围上来给他看监控，工藤新一点了点其中一块小屏幕放大，平静地拿起对讲机：“中森叔叔，跑慢一点，撞到墙上很痛的。”  
中年人显然怒火未消，不屑呵斥道：“你小子少来对我指手画脚！上次基德用了障眼法，这次他肯定藏在这堵墙后——哎哟！”  
警员们一个接一个摔成一堆，又被提前布置的陷阱黏在原地，白衣怪盗从他们身后的天花板缺口处跳下，落地的姿势称不上灵敏，工藤新一眯了眯眼，将画面又放大了些，视线在怪盗剧烈起伏的胸口处轻轻画了个圈，刀锋温顺得像只羽毛笔，虚空一舞却划开了时空。  
很快又有警员报告他消失在监控照顾不到的角落，再出现时已经撞碎了玻璃跳出窗去展开羽翼。  
工藤拿出追踪眼镜观望了半秒，果断道：“全体有行动力的警员分成两队，一队拉灯鸣笛去追带着滑翔翼的怪盗，二队先去找中森警部汇合，然后一层层地上楼检查有没有基德的同伙存在。”  
警员应了一声去传达指令，好半天才想起来不能晾着侦探在这里不管：“那、那您呢？”  
工藤新一扶了扶玻璃窗，衣衫被寒风吹得猎猎作响。

“我只需要去验证最后一个结果。”

黑羽快斗收到短信时差点摔了手机，也许是因为刚戴上的雪白手套太滑，或者这漆黑的夜色里显示着“新一”的手机界面太刺眼，他戴上挂着四叶草吊坠的单片眼镜后甚至难以直视，总之绝不是因为深夜非法闯入小野银行顶楼这一举动令他心虚……所以他深呼吸了几次才点开短信。  
[今晚我晚些回去，吃夜宵吗？]  
“呼……”  
不知是风声还是呼吸声刮过身侧，黑羽眨了眨眼想要敲字，却觉得眼睛太酸涩，好像云雾裹带着酸性气体从天空垂落到高楼天台，都快要把视线糊住了，神经末端一抽一抽着带来割裂的痛楚。  
什么啊。  
……什么啊。  
原来新一只是问我这样的事而已嘛。  
黑羽快斗把手机揣回口袋，[当然]两个字盲打完了还没摸到发送键，和他穿着同样表演服的白衣怪盗从逃生梯上爬上来，气喘吁吁地，手里紧紧攥着的宝石正泛着月光。  
“怪盗先生，晚上好啊。”  
黑羽开口让怪盗朝自己这边看过来，双手抱着枕在脑后的动作潇洒自在。他瞥了一眼口袋，想着只能再晚一些回复新一，继续道：“唔，你的精力和技术可没有媒体描述的那样神乎其神，只过了这么点时间就累了吗？”  
对方比他想象的还要激动，几乎明显地僵住了身体，又震颤着抓住了自己披风的一角。  
黑羽眯了眯眼，这是什么反应？  
这个怪盗穿着一身完全相同的服装，却没料到自己会出现在这里？果然，他和老爸的密室是有关系的？  
“让假人吸引警察们的注意力，自己却往天台跑，这还真是老套的做法呢。”  
怪盗甩过披风露出了漂浮着的头部和手套，朝他扑过来：“那么，这个手法你也能看穿吗？！”  
难以注意的微小角落闪过一道光，黑羽摸出扑克枪朝怪盗点了一下，黑桃A伸展身体将贴满身体的镜子击碎，冰渣落地似的声音稀稀拉拉撒了一地，纸牌和面具碎片同时跌进尘里，被地上的乌云盖住了。  
苍老的面容露出来，洁白的礼帽摘在怪盗手中。  
“.…..如果你告诉我这张脸是你易容出来的，我也许会放过你，不把你……交给中森警部。”黑羽几乎有些手足无措了，深秋的风太冷，让他的嗓音不受扑克脸控制地发颤，“警察很快就会来，你对我耍把戏……是没用的。”  
所以这幅面貌……一定是假的，是小偷为了嫁祸给无辜的寺井爷爷才会用到的易容而已。

“盗一老爷，您不记得我了吗？”

不可能，骗人，全都是……假的。

“我是您的助手，寺井黄之助啊！”  
“8年前我就一直相信您没有死，可您一直不出现，我再也忍不了了，只能穿上您的衣服、用您的名号重新出现在这里……希望能引出那些人。”  
“如果我打乱了您的计划，请千万原谅我，我只是为了调查到底是谁要谋杀您啊。”

黑羽快斗迟缓地分辨着钻入耳中的呼喊，低头看着被他揭穿了把戏、跪在地上的老人。他昨天还跟出门去，躲在商场的角落里，看穿着管家西服的老人和一身休闲服饰的年轻侦探偶遇，寺井手上推着的满满货物上明晃晃贴着玻璃的标签，而他们拆下了包装，在几分钟前连着平静的生活一起被自己打碎落了一地，再也拼凑不起来。  
这一切都是真实的……不管他再怎么不愿相信。  
“……爷爷，您刚才说，我老爸是小偷，是怪盗基德吗？”  
黑羽快斗半跪下来，扶住寺井的双肩，沉下眸子凝视，那里面有紫色的星海翻涌起烈焰，浮在海面的火一直烧到深层，染红了半边天的夜色。  
“快斗少爷……我……”  
寺井抱紧了自己的高礼帽，好像把胸腔里的不安挤出去，可他也知道面前的少年更是惶惑，连牙关都咬紧了，颤着声冷下嗓音逼问一个答案。  
“爷爷，回答我。”  
警察的脚步声渐渐从天台门那里透过来了，夜风将关不紧的门吹得哐当作响，就好像有人曾站在那里看了一眼，又迅速甩手把门摔上，如此反复。直升机捎着扩音器传达警部的指示，要了一半指挥权的侦探却没有半点声色，黑羽快斗快要忘了自己在监听器里听到的那些，他近乎固执地隔着布料捏紧了手机，只记得那里面还躺着一条消息等着他回复。  
黑羽快斗忍不住想，如果刚才自己没有犹豫，而是干脆利落地回复了新一的短信，这一切是不是不会变成这样呢？

“……对不起，盗一老爷，快斗少爷，我说的……都是真的。”

少年坚信自己听到了一些音节，但理智无法辨认含义时那些声音只会与世界崩塌的动静重合。  
他平静地拧了拧帽檐，面对着8年前复燃的烈火露出笑容，将自己也投入其中。  
“啊，是吗。”

“那么从今天起，我就是怪盗基德了。”

17  
怪盗基德翻进了黑羽快斗的卧室，垂着眸呢喃一句“我回来了”，但想想又笑了，隔着手套磨蹭着单片眼镜，将吊坠卷了一圈又一圈。  
他已经不明白了.…..这句话到底是谁在说，又在对着谁说呢。  
是一代怪盗基德——他的父亲黑羽盗一——在8年之后对着暌违的黑羽宅说出的话？还是二代怪盗基德——他黑羽快斗自己——对着充斥平静生活回忆的卧室说出的话？  
他过去17年积累的一切在今晚再次碎裂了，月之瞳躺在他的口袋里无法再折射月光，而月光也根本无法钻破黑云温柔披拂在他身后。只是一袭白衣而已，重有千钧，压得他喘不过气，好像浑身泡在冰水里逐渐失去知觉，偏偏他不能呼喊出声，抛在身后的警笛声淡去，父亲的教诲慢慢响起，他绷着扑克脸深吸一口气，落下时不堪重负般跪在地上。  
有点痛，但是不要紧。  
他还有一条短信没有回复呢。  
怪盗基德绽开笑脸，再次说了一句“我回来了！”音量依然很低，情绪却是十二万分的中气十足。他伸手将高礼帽摘下来甩到床上，扯下领带解开了第一颗扣子，好像才想起来自己十几年来是怎么在这个房间度过的一样，想起来能够回到正常生活的做法是什么。  
黑羽快斗把手伸进口袋，将泛着柔和白光手机拿出来，飞快回复了一句[不饿，今晚就不吃宵夜，我先睡觉啦]过去，然后小心翼翼地放轻了脚步朝父亲的画像挪过去。  
很好很好……再小声一点，不能让新一发现他是从窗户回来的……而且现在饿得难受，咳。  
衣服和装备放回密室就不会被发现了……这样就好。  
明天要照常和新一打招呼，第一句话应该说什么呢？  
房门蓦地、轻微地、但不容忽视地发出了两声震动的声音，在这主人刻意不想有声音发出的房间里显得格外刺耳。  
黑羽快斗愣愣转头。  
工藤新一的声音透过门板传过来，闷闷的，似乎不比平常清亮：“折腾了一天，真的不饿么，快斗？”  
“.…..”  
青年叹了口气，像是从倚靠在房门上的姿势换成了站直，门板又震了震，随后不再发出动静。  
“那么，晚安，快斗。”

工藤新一说不出来自己的心情是什么，也许从他抢先警察们一步来到银行顶楼天台、又从缝隙中窥见一站一跪两位怪盗时，他的心情就无法被任何人——包括他自己——讲明了。  
他不忍心藏在那样的角落偷听怪盗们的对话，所以又趁着风声大到能够掩盖脚步声时逃了，之后他就回了黑羽宅，一直倚靠在快斗的房门上等待着。  
如果窗户没有被打开、粗心的少年没有对自己说两次“欢迎回来”，工藤新一也许会就这样站一整晚也说不定。  
幸好，不幸。  
皮鞋从离地四十公分的位置敲击在木质地板上的声音、覆盖在特制西装裤下的膝盖与地面发出碰撞的声音、轻飘飘的礼帽和条状领带落在柔软被铺上的声音……对于他来说的确是，非常容易辨认的。  
再将心脏莫名又剧烈的悸动感考量进去，答案就变得简单明显。  
黑羽快斗以怪盗基德的身份回来了。  
手机震动两下是单独收到快斗消息的讯号，工藤新一不用查看不用推理就知道这个倔强的少年会怎么回复他、怎么盘算着明早的会面，企图让一切重归正轨。  
但是他作为一个侦探，侦破了那么多惨绝人寰的凶案、撕碎了那么多粉饰平静的遮羞布，也许自己也染上了一丝冷酷的气息。工藤新一当然知道放任这一切沉默地过去也许还能为黑羽快斗保留一个美梦的可能性，可工藤新一自私、残忍、不近人情，面对一切罪犯，面对他心里地位最高的人，也会一贯如此。  
道一声晚安是他最后的让步，他已经准备好回到自己房间收拾东西，趁着夜色回到工藤宅，从此以一个职业侦探的身份将怪盗基德和这两代人试图揭露的黑暗一起打入监狱。  
一句晚安不是已经够了吗？  
将这8年所有的陪伴与分离，顿悟和迷茫，期待和失落全部一笔勾销，无名的情绪也不需要答案，就这么被悄无声息地埋在无人问津的角落变质——或者最好，消失不见。  
对他来说这样就够了，再多一分就会崩溃，再少一毫就会空虚。  
可为什么。  
还没完全脱下表演服的黑羽快斗挂着碍眼的单片镜就这么冲了出来，抓住工藤新一手腕的一瞬间好像把他的命门也一起攥紧了，潮汗从外向内穿透袖口，僵冷的皮肤自内而外散发寒意。  
他们两人都愣住了。  
一个不知道接下来怎么做，一个不知道现在该说什么。  
“新一……那、那个……我……”  
工藤新一缓缓转身，抬眼对上黑羽快斗的眼睛，才看到那片星海中倒映着的青年露出了怎样迷茫又……委屈的神情。天啊，“委屈”这样的词真的能够形容顶尖侦探吗？这样一个上一秒还在回忆江古田到米花电车行程表的人，一个计划好全套追捕计划哪怕这是针对与自己同出同进整整8年7个月26天的少年的人，怎么可能会感到委屈啊？  
黑羽快斗艰难地咽了口唾沫，声带刚刚从紧绷着自己颈脖的宝蓝西装中解放，却好像经历了刀割火烧，现在想要发声真是无比困难。  
可这样不行，黑羽快斗，你说过自己已经不是小孩子了，想要的美好永远只能通过双手争取，你知道的。  
所以现在，说点什么吧。  
说出来，挽留他。  
“……我……饿啦。”  
工藤新一听到他小声地念叨出这句话，一下子什么沉闷心情都没有了。  
他想起自己这八年的时光，医院里混着血腥的消毒水味道漫上来，淹过了被乌纱擦碰的巨大行李箱，蹲在书架上偷看页码的两只白鸽扑棱几下翅膀，衔起的蓝色妖姬绽放在夜色里足够凑足一整捧，被音乐喷泉氤氲了水汽更显娇艳。  
再近一点的记忆是他经过训练场时可以看到的少年身影，汗水在灯光摇曳时不经意地坠下来，划过线条流畅、富有力量的年轻身躯，魔术师漂亮的手指甚至能在枪支上玩花样，弹夹里填充了纸牌或者子弹，可从没有一发实实在在伤害过他。  
正相反，他在平凡的世界里变出了花，与他依偎着构筑了能够安心的暖巢。  
在他们两个人拥有的家里，黑羽快斗懒洋洋窝在沙发上睡着时会笑，小小蹭着毛绒毯子发出咕哝声，又在他靠近时本能伸出手将他抓住......是的，就像现在一样。  
侦探终于上前一步，缓缓拥住这个惊慌失措、又在懊悔自己无脑发言的少年，两个人胸膛之间的距离连半根pocky都塞不下，这是肯定的，因为心跳的声音震动能直观地传递过去。  
少年高大些，此时却放软了浑身的刺，只想把脑袋靠在青年肩上。而他也这么做了，单片镜被自己呼出的热气雾花了一大片，好像能在清醒与迷蒙的边缘画出一张笑脸。  
好听的声音钻入胸膛，勾连着整颗心脏为他跳动。

“好啦，点菜吧，想吃什么？”


	2. 在我可触之时

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilig番外8k3

番外 而唯有以你为名的情绪可治愈  
18  
门牌上原本只画着一只白鸽，现在悄悄加上了一黑一白的两根羽毛，工藤新一在敲响房门以前还没意识到这个微小的变化，它似乎是突然来到他的眼前，就好像几小时前溅到他衬衣上的血花。于是他更坚定了想法，加重力度又敲了一次门。  
“快斗，把门打开吧？”  
房内的人显而易见地慌乱了一瞬间，从呼吸和脚步就可以听出来，工藤新一数着心跳等了三个来回，等门里门外的人都做好了心理准备，黑羽快斗精准地在第三次心跳声落下时拉开了房门。  
少年扬起了笑脸，但青年只是无奈叹气，扬了扬手里的伤药：“已经……不用这样笑了，快斗，尤其是伤口痛的时候。”  
黑羽快斗摸了摸颈侧，表情无辜。  
“你把我当成什么瓷娃娃了啊新一，这个笑容可不是逞强，这么一点大的伤口早就不痛啦。”  
工藤新一小心地把他牵到榻边坐下，瓶瓶罐罐撞在床头柜上发出声响，急迫地被说话声掩盖：“驳回，新加坡那次你没能阻止我给你上药，这次也不行。”  
这句话让黑羽快斗一下子熄了火，乖乖解开扣子把衬衫撕下来，白玉般的身体与宝蓝色布料对比鲜明，斑斑血迹在纵横交错的新旧伤痕上更是格外刺眼，工藤新一目光扫过那片精瘦的身躯，抿了抿唇，开始清理伤口包扎。  
……他比瓷娃娃脆弱。  
颈侧有一块被粗绳蹭到的红痕，手臂上的非贯穿弹孔是在新加坡留下的，胸膛那些轻微发红的烫伤和腰腹还在渗血的伤口是几小时前血拼的证明，但相比之下，工藤新一自己可谓是毫发无伤，他不禁拧紧了眉，擦药的手却轻了力道。  
青年不知要在这不算沉默的氛围中说些什么，而一向开朗健谈的少年也不声不响，工藤新一抬头一看，黑羽快斗正盯着他发呆。  
“……快斗。”  
两人的距离近得有些陌生，但其实不是。  
黑羽快斗知道自己躲不过，抬眼直视他。  
他们同时开口：  
“有些事必须和新一说清楚……”  
“这个伤口你完全可以避开。”  
黑羽快斗愣了半晌，好像在喉间哽了许久的话语被硬生生吞下，他耷耸下肩膀，目光划过差点被子弹完全命中的腰腹，语调沉甸甸坠下来，显出少年人的小心翼翼：“好吧……的确当时是我不小心走神才会受伤的。”  
工藤新一似乎要气笑了，又咬着牙把怒火咽下去，他捧着黑羽快斗的脸恶狠狠地逼视进那片星海，房内外都是风起云涌，房内外都是警笛大作：“决战的时候走神，你到底在想什么？”  
于是少年又不敢说了。  
几小时前他们正联合围剿酒厂的人马，投身于与动物园组织的决战。黑羽快斗和工藤新一在这大半年来心照不宣翻过了身份立场对立的问题，只携力对抗着暗处的罪恶，那是无论什么状况都能将计划和后背交付的信任，那是不需提示暗号就能完美上演追逃演出的默契——哪怕这不符怪盗的独来独往，哪怕这与侦探的信条相悖。  
可在侦探按着耳机、有条不紊指挥着行动时，怪盗着迷般凝视着那一如既往清冷的侧颜，熟悉的恐慌冲出了牢笼，越过怪盗与侦探你追我赶过的无数高楼，踩碎了无数日夜里心照不宣掩饰的光亮，最后攫住他的神志，潜伏在子弹里，留给他突如其来的疼痛和疤痕。  
暗处的狙击只伤到皮肉，黑羽快斗单手捂着汩汩血流，模糊看到工藤新一神色慌张地朝他奔来，手指颤抖着不敢碰他，又碍于身份暴露的危险只能喊出一声“基德”。  
当时黑羽快斗嘴角一勾，报复似的笑道：“名侦探，我没事。”  
走失的神志现在回笼了，黑羽快斗从不知道自己也想像各种无脑言情小说里描写的一样，在面前人发怒时用一句“我在想你”的玩笑话搪塞所有复杂的心思。  
他也不知道自己的生命真能和工藤新一的生命同等壮阔，在一切即将落幕时他却没准备好收拾残局的心情。  
——是不是这场战斗结束后，他就没有了站在工藤新一身边与他并肩而行的立场？  
——是不是没有了这层神秘怪盗的白衣，他就只是被默许被保护的兄弟般的存在？  
连“名侦探”这样危险直白的昵称也没有了脱口而出的资格，这场拼上性命未来的豪赌好像他默默偷来的镜花水月，远超 “同伴”“朋友”“宿敌”之外的小心思还需另找理由遮掩。  
少年垂下了眼，心里挫败且沮丧。

“.…..我只是，有些害怕。”

工藤新一静静等这句话的最后一个音节落下后，还没有确认黑羽快斗所说的到底是不是他所理解所共有的 “害怕”——害怕这个夜晚就是他们亲近关系的终焉，害怕从此以后没有了全心全意交付生命也可以不求回报的堂皇借口。  
他也在决战最危急的时刻分神去担心这些不可谓理性的问题，只是拥有足够的运气才没有负伤而已。  
他想要开口去求证，又在黑羽快斗的沉默中按捺下好奇。  
如果那只是一个少年应有的对生死成败的焦虑，那他又该如何自处？在这个什么都会多少想一点的年纪，一旦听到了具有暗示意义的话语就无法回到最初了，而他们也许都有拖延的天性，不敢面对结果所以干脆将尝试也无限期延后。  
他无法承担失去的后果。  
所以只能将这份复杂心情咽下。  
最后还是工藤新一僵着手揽了一下少年人的身躯，小心避开所有会给他带来痛感的伤口，黑羽快斗沉默着接受了这份介于亲人朋友之间的温柔，在意识到自己又不自觉摆出了扑克脸之前笑嘻嘻催促着工藤新一拾掇自己，换掉这身染着他血迹的衣服。  
听脚步声一点点消失后他才收了笑容，将沾着血和灰的衬衫搭在一旁，黑羽快斗一手摩挲着绷带，开始慢吞吞收拾起房间。满地的资料、平面图、任务计划等摞成书本那么厚，扑克枪里的纸牌一张张卸下抚平，等他摸到那件特制的滑翔翼披风时，不由得软下眉眼。  
这件从父亲那里传下来的披风，由他接手后更是身经百战。寺井爷爷与阿笠博士一起改良了数次，直到它水火不侵刀枪难入，增加螺旋桨的动力后能承受得住两个人的重量。  
他们两个人。  
黑羽快斗曾穿着这披风俯瞰许多城市的夜景，而视线尽头总是工藤新一戴着特制眼睛遥望他的身影，那神态睥睨又不羁，神一般清冷的面容仅仅为他染上了迷离的夜色与灯火，这让他的心脏剧烈跳动，决心哪怕下一秒就会面对死亡也无法使他熄灭扑火的心思。  
于是他在万米高空之中接住了坠落的名侦探，面对炽烫的火蛇包围也不会放松拉住对方的手。他们驾驶过失控的飞机，又在倒计时环绕时冷静也默契地解除危机，他们永远运筹帷幄，永远背靠背手牵手地站在一起。  
除了现在，命运的洪流正涌向未知的节点。

突然手机一震，竟然是阿笠博士少见地用邮件联系起他来，落款处还带上了寺井爷爷的姓名：  
[还有半小时，我和寺井一起祝快斗君好运了。]  
手机右上角的显示着6月20日23时24分，黑羽有些奇怪他们怎么会在这时提醒他第二天的到来。  
接着又是一封来自青子的邮件，内容洋洋洒洒铺了三页，可看完后他只知道自家青梅情绪十分激动，并没能提炼出中心思想到底是个什么，最后一句是[还有25分钟！]黑羽挑挑眉，转身在日历上翻找6月21日是否有什么重要的待办事项。  
紧接着服部平次、白马探、小泉红子甚至毛利兰、铃木园子和他的两位老师也都发来了邮件，一个个地倒计时，在黑羽快斗几乎要忍不住询问工藤新一明天到底是个什么日子时，他余光一瞥，门板下透出些微的彩光，门外似有什么不寻常的布置在他未知之时悄然到来。  
他拉开了门。  
彩灯彩条拥围着一个精致的生日蛋糕，蜡烛摆在一旁还未点燃，“KK”的字母缩写被Chomps和Cheerio叼着送到他手心，黑羽快斗握紧了手心的装饰品，两只小动物一高一低地在旁催促，可他一时不知作何反应才好。  
正在这时工藤新一被他开门的声响惊动，急急冲了出来。  
“快斗你……！”  
他忍不住打断他：“……这是新一为我准备的？”  
谁也没想到决战的日期如此巧合，而他们也总是忘记自己的生日，反而在对方的生日当晚尽心准备。  
少年隔着彩灯看过去，青年站在门口有些懊恼地揉了揉头发，发尾还挂着点冲凉后没来得及擦干的水珠。他穿着一套简单的白衣黑裤，却能够染上温柔又梦幻的光彩。  
“算是吧，被你提前看到了，真是……”  
黑羽悄悄靠近一些，能嗅闻到清爽的沐浴露香，可更明显的是工藤唇角那一抹带着酒红色的亮痕，一股清浅的红酒香开始清晰地将黑羽浑身的血液点燃，本就经过特效药处理过的各种伤口完全能够忽略不计。  
他满身满心只装得下这一个人。

工藤新一回过神时才发现自己在一阵天旋地转之后被强硬地摁在沙发上躺倒，黑羽快斗居高临下制住他的手腕——到底是同生共死还偷偷让他恋慕着的人，工藤没有丝毫防备，直愣愣接受了这种钳制。  
半分钟前还在给自己灌酒试图增添一点勇气的青年侦探发现那些准备毫无用处，这样极近距离的接触让他六神无主，耳畔除了陌生又熟悉的气息不断侵袭外更是填满了少年对他的低声呼唤。  
每一声都能钻进心里，让他忍不住想要回应。  
蓦的这呼唤声低落下去，黑羽快斗凝视着工藤新一的双眼，属于怪盗的凌冽气息铺天盖地地张扬了一瞬又迅速收回，只剩少年干净却也强势的气息将他笼罩。  
“我、饿、啦。”

黑羽快斗绝不知道自己也会有如此冲动的一刹那，好像把八年来学到的忍耐和克制都抛在身后，将所有后路都断绝，只留给他现在能够把握的一瞬泡影。  
于是他告诉自己，你还犹豫什么呢？  
真的要等以后少年心性全部磨灭，守着那么多怯懦和悔恨度日吗。  
何况现在身下的人浑身泛着的热意都是真实的，经过暖灯渲染的粉嫩更添诱惑，一股浅淡的酒气轻轻飘上来，钻入两人的胸膛。  
他想要他，这份认知如此清晰。  
黑羽快斗将所有杂念都压下去， 贴在工藤新一耳边呢喃道：“新一……你喝酒了。”  
所以……不管是邀请还是无意，他都可以抓住这个小小过失借题发挥吧？  
青年轻微挣了挣手腕，却发现压在身上的少年也意外地没有刻意使力，好像刚才说出那句话把他的勇气都耗尽了，现在将所有的余地都留给他拒绝。  
他忽然就心软了。  
唇齿间弥漫的红酒余韵提醒着他可以借此逃避这份动摇——不是因为他迁就了他八年所以无法拒绝任何要求，不是因为他偷偷觊觎着他身边的位置于是想要独自占有这个夜晚。  
是的，是因为他喝酒了，是醉晕头脑失去理智的程度，是能够不负责任地放纵贪欢的程度。  
只有这样，他能够在这个距离拥抱他的少年，感受他的温度。  
甚至他想要诱惑他，捕获这只白鸟。  
哪怕只是一个夜晚的迷乱记忆，也没有关系。  
他半眯起眼，蓝瞳中漾出茫然和眩晕般的光彩，如同最珍贵的蓝宝石等待采撷。这果然足够刺激热血上头的少年怪盗——哪怕他摘下了那枚单片眼镜，黑羽快斗低下头舔咬着他的颈侧，湿漉漉的咬痕伴随着酥痒的烙印在白玉般的肌肤上，工藤新一咬着下唇把喘息咽下，偏过头去避开他的视线。  
看他打定主意不出声，魔术师也由着他，但手指在侦探身上煽风点火，指尖从他的手腕撤力，划着转着在胸口的两颗红果上挑逗，后来换了唇齿，吸吮啃咬留下几乎令人呻吟的红痕。  
工藤新一呼吸急促，身体的酥痒传到神经，让他忘了将手掌抵在黑羽快斗胸口推拒，只是挡在自己眼前，将眼中的潋滟悄悄遮掩。  
直到炽烫的手掌覆上了腰侧，拨开纯白的衬衫朝长裤伸去时，工藤新一陡然一惊，拉住了黑羽快斗。

“……快斗。”

这里……就太超过了。  
听青年的嗓音带着慌乱与沙哑，少年低低地笑，抬眼看进那双充满挣扎的蓝眼睛：“我还以为，新一会一直一直让我……这样碰你。”  
那片紫色星海深处翻涌着暗流，工藤新一知道自己的坚持正在一点点瓦解。可如果碰到这里就是真的过错，他只能颤着嗓音说：“这之前我都能当你不明白，是我放任你胡闹。”  
“我没有胡闹。”  
“……”  
“新一，我没有胡闹。”  
黑羽快斗又轻声重复了一遍，凝视他的眼神太过认真专注，让工藤新一浑身发着烫。  
“我想要你，从很早……很早以前。”

——让我触碰你吧。  
——在这场我无声祈求了多年的梦境里。

“一开始只想要你笑，后来想要你身边的位置，我受不了你挪开倾注在我身上的目光，受不了你远离我的背影……可现在的我变得更贪心。”  
“因为我的动作露出这种神情的新一真是……好看极了，我想要全部拥有。”  
“你就当作喝醉了酒做了一场梦，犯错的是我，冲动的是我，可以吗？”

——让我拥有你吧。  
——在我们只剩彼此的这个时刻。

黑羽快斗凑近了工藤新一的耳畔不轻不重地厮磨，一字一句都在诱哄，说话间他单手剥开侦探的长裤探进被撑起的布料，又伸进内里握住半勃起的性器，用灵活的手指勾画着线条和爱意。  
工藤新一被酒精和燥热冲昏了头脑，更多的是全身心埋入黑羽快斗的存在感中时的沉醉，在看到身上的人俯身下去凑近他的欲望时，他已经失去了反抗能力，开口时喘息也带着泣音，极低极低，没有被任何人听见。  
“快斗，你会后悔……”  
可是他的少年心有所感，笑着对他保证：“我不会后悔，新一，永远不会。”  
只这一句话，他就将清冷的侦探拽入深不见底的漩涡中。  
自我意识淡薄的侦探连自慰都少得可怜，刚冲澡过的身体又带着不可忽视的清香温软，黑羽快斗张嘴含住那根性器，湿软的口腔一直将它吞到底，唇舌甚至喉咙尽心吸纳着吞吐。工藤新一扶着他的肩膀不知是要拉近还是推远，只知道自己被伺候得舒服极了，最火热的欲望将全身的温度点燃，腰身在黑羽的抚摸下耸动着索求更深的刺激。  
这种诚实的反应让黑羽止不住笑意，他坏心揉捏着鼓鼓的囊袋，深深吮着吞着越发滚烫坚硬的性器，工藤新一再也硬撑不住，在黑羽快斗用齿尖轻磨过柱身的瞬间射出来。他还没颤着声音让少年把那东西吐掉，软下去的性器已经感觉到对方再次吞咽，口腔紧缩着挤了一次给他带来轻微的射精感，舌尖故意抵在性器上舔弄，才借着缓缓后撤的动作离开这根颤巍巍的小家伙，结束他对他的挑逗——或者折磨。  
不知何时被扒得干净的下身暴露在微凉的空气中又是另类的刺激，工藤新一捂住脸喘了会气，说服自己去看黑羽快斗的眼睛，慢慢抬眼只发现这个少年滚动的喉结看起来也该死的性感，紫眼睛里浮在表面的有欲望，可深层只是他一个人的身影。  
黑羽快斗垂眸看着青年茫然窘迫的表情，笑着哑着嗓子说道：“咽下去了……”  
“你、你不要说出来啊。”  
他脸上的热意更浓了，黑羽快斗眯着眼欣赏，自顾牵起他的手拉到眼前，轻吻一下后启唇吐了口热气：“新一看起来不是很相信？”  
“那就替我检查一下吧。”  
不、不相信的是我刚才在你口中射出来了而不是这、这件事啊！等等！这件事好像的确也……！  
工藤新一想蜷起手指，可手腕被轻握着摩挲了一下意在安抚，就只能呆滞地顺应他的牵引和心里越来越喧闹的声音任手指被含进去。  
灵活柔软的舌在手指画圈的感触与先前很是相似，甚至让人觉得黑羽快斗是在刻意模仿那动作故技重演。工藤新一是真想逃避这种湿热的包裹了，却在抽走手指以前触到了某些粘稠的液体。  
他显而易见地僵住，自己射出来的白浊混在快斗的唾液里沾满手指，晶亮的银丝拉长了受不住重力拉扯，聚成水液滴在他小腹上。  
“……！”  
够了吧、这种刺激！  
黑羽快斗显然想看他更窘迫的表情，但事实上，他自己的欲望已经要爆炸了，未经抚慰的性器又硬又烫撑起一团白西裤的布料，沁在额头的汗珠足够表明他忍得有多辛苦。  
好吧，唯心主义也是前怪盗的准则。  
下了决定的黑羽快斗牵着工藤新一的手一路往下，青年白净的长腿早就被摆弄成门户大开的姿态，那两根沾满液体的手指透出凉意，抵在臀缝被一点点按着压进去。  
“你还真是……不改顽劣啊，真的……呜嗯……敢逗惹大人了？”  
这人明明整个身体都僵硬得不协调了，还能嘴硬，黑羽快斗一边“好啦好啦是我的错”地敷衍，一边就着那些水液的润滑让他开发他自己的密处。  
粉嫩的缝隙透出深色，被白皙的手指轻戳着张开小口吞进去了一点冰凉的液体。工藤新一不可抑制地闷哼出声，于是黑羽快斗被这不寻常的声响迷了眼，更用了点力道强迫一根手指慢慢挤进去。  
肠壁收缩着想把异物推拒，可那是他自己的手指，还有效果绝佳的润滑让它深入，很快那里就被撑开足够容纳一根手指的进出。黑羽快斗哼笑一声让工藤新一的中指也戳进入口，工藤新一露出点吃痛的表情，又被迷乱的颜色取代。第三根手指是黑羽的，两人的手聚在腿根就有点挤了，何况黑羽带着他的手进进出出越来越快，擦过大腿内侧又撞进去，咕叽水声和体液一起溅出来，把软肉磨得麻痒酥爽。  
工藤咬着下唇阻止自己再发出呻吟，黑羽则解开长裤把阴茎释放出来，茎头前端溢出透明的前液，戳到工藤的手背让他猛然止住动作。  
黑羽安抚地吻了吻他的额头，抽手扶住性器对准那个来不及缩回的、被红白痕迹和液体占据的后穴。  
“我要进来了哦。”  
少年抬高青年的腿拉到肩上，柔韧性极佳的身躯乖顺地弯折着，将粘膜相触的部分暴露在两人眼前。那种淫靡的景色让脸皮薄的侦探闭上眼不敢再看，眼睫颤抖着，已经粘上晶亮的汗液。  
“不嗯……！”工藤试图后缩，腰肢却被牢牢摁住，“再等等、快斗！我觉得那里还不够……唔啊……”  
“新一……别怕。忍一会，这不是好好地吃进去了吗。”  
黑羽也喘得厉害，他埋首在工藤颈侧吻着耳后，下身的动作力度更深，硕大的前端已经挤进去小半撑开了肉壁，与手指的细软全然不同的粗硬让工藤难耐地摇头挣扎，还粘着液体的手指被十指交错地握紧。  
“不行……啊啊……”  
“新一真棒……好舒服，感受我，新一，新一……”  
少年的低语被困在胸膛盘旋着安抚了心跳，工藤在混乱中找到了些依靠，仅剩的理智只能辨认出黑羽被暖光柔化了的面容，紧抿着唇瓣露出隐忍的性感——他已经开始抽动性器向更深处探索了，动作堪称轻柔耐心，只是汗水足够滴落下来渗入工藤汗湿的黑发。  
“快斗……”  
“我在呢。”  
而且在里面。这句恶劣的情话被压了又压没有说出口，黑羽腰肢用力朝里顶弄，茎身重重撞进内里，龟头戳过某块硬肉让整个肠壁痉挛着绞紧，一瞬间的刺激差点让黑羽缴械。  
他强忍着射精的欲望浅出深入，偏头看见工藤的情况也很糟糕，阴茎完全勃起了，全身汗液长流将白衬衫染得半透明，他失控地低喃着快斗的名字，词句被抽插冲撞成无意义的音节，觉得丢脸又咬着黑羽的衬衣领口和肩膀咽下声音，长腿则太诚实，无力滑下了肩膀，又缠着黑羽的腰身将自己送过去，后穴讨好地收缩着把性器吞得更深更紧。  
“新一乖……叫出来，我想听。”  
“我不能……嗯！你再慢点……”  
起起落落的呻吟在水声中变得黏腻，黑羽快斗听见心爱的人在他耳边叹出某个词句，那声音原本轻得只像梦呓，像呼吸承受不住激情而捏造的碎语，可他听得清晰。  
“想要……”  
你想要什么呢？  
深陷梦境的两人交缠着向对方索取，贪心得想要吞下每一声喘息，每一颗渗出皮肤的水滴。  
有这份迷蒙的欢爱，就是我诱骗你所能窃取的全部了，不是吗？  
黑羽快斗低头将工藤新一动情的模样全部可在眼底，他被欲望折磨得浑身泛粉，却还是倔强地咬紧了牙关不肯多说句心里的话。  
他果然是没有喝醉的。  
少年无比清醒地认识到这一点，淌着汗将青年的双腿再次拉高，他的嘴唇几乎碰到工藤新一的脸颊，只差最后一点距离被深入后穴的性器补上，他能感觉湿热的媚肉颤抖着吞下了全部硬烫的性器，酝酿着咕啾的水声代替主人吐露出所有的欲望高悬在那里。  
“新一……你现在想要什么？”  
他在这欢爱中逼问，用一次次冲撞当做自己的武器。  
可工藤新一自己也不太明白。  
他沉溺在失去控制的情潮里，放任理智被身上的人驱逐，在躯壳被征服的同时连带着心里的盔甲也一并抛弃。  
他的敏感点被又痕又重地碾压钻弄，少年湿热的舌扫过乳首，渐渐朝气息更浓烈的方向挪去。在吐息触及唇瓣时他不自觉地眼眶发热，但依然握紧了黑羽快斗扣住自己的手。  
“我……唔……要到了。”  
在身体里征伐的器物让他依赖无比，青年睁着眼决定将自己交付出去，天空和海洋的色彩融化成柔软的情意，他清楚地说：“射进来吧。”  
黑羽快斗抵着最深处重重撞了十几下，在工藤新一射出来的同时被肉壁绞着也到达高潮，青年的呻吟一瞬间变得高亢，尾音颤抖着消失在吻中。  
他吻了他。  
两人有些迟钝地眨眨眼将亲吻加深，从简单的唇瓣相贴变成撕咬又软化成纠缠。  
黑羽快斗慢慢把阴茎抽出来，即使自己心底不舍，能看到它以肉眼可见的速度再次昂起变硬。先前被堵在工藤新一身体里的液体终于能流出来，淅淅沥沥的白浊混着肠液在沙发上淌成一片糟糕的痕迹，麝香被热气烘到两人鼻尖又钻进胸膛。  
相对无言，喘息声却吵闹。  
半晌，工藤新一失笑叹喟：“我……忍了好几年，没想到第一次是在沙发上交代的。”  
“而且……腰和腿有点疼，这个姿势……我是说，沙发上太窄了。”  
这是清醒时分的邀请和坦白，黑羽快斗不敢置信，低头试探道：“那……我们换个姿、地方？”  
“唔……随你。”  
少年欣喜若狂，瞬间化身狼犬，好像身后有一条毛绒绒的大尾巴正在疯狂甩动。青年刚伸手摩挲着他的侧脸想再仔细看看，他又一挺身撞进湿软的内里，工藤惊叫一声长腿缠紧了他的腰，身体一点点离开沙发被抱起来，往房间挪去。  
这是要去他的房间？  
生日蛋糕和彩灯被孤零零抛在身后，眼前门板上挂着的烟斗几乎触手可及，工藤新一把头埋进黑羽快斗颈侧不敢再看，身体里埋着的性器在走动时有意无意戳弄内壁，碾着磨着敏感点让他进退不得，喘息和颤抖融化在拥抱里。  
黑羽打开了房门，故意又顶了一下好让工藤抬头去看，这一眼又让他脸红不已，面对着本不属于自己现在却充满了生活痕迹的气息，这样瘙痒到心底的熟悉感将快感往更高的峰顶推挤。  
少年调笑：“新一的酒量好差。”  
青年瞪他，掐了一把他的腰侧：“不是。”  
他明明知道，这点程度根本就不会让他有醉意。  
“诶，痒……我错了新一。”  
黑羽快斗往工藤新一的床上一躺，两人的姿势顺势变成骑乘位，未有的深度让他们同时闷哼一声，工藤拧着眉有些气恼，泄火般撑在黑羽胸口，下身动了动将性器吸紧。  
“还要不要了？嗯？”  
“当然……”黑羽闷哼一声，舔了舔唇吻上他，笑意如星，“我还没吃饱呐。”  
书桌上的红酒瓶映出两人交缠交叠的身影，内里缺少的红酒只是能填满半只高脚杯的程度而已。  
可红酒入喉，酒液能化成蝴蝶在身体里飞舞，将压抑着的饥痒全部煽动。  
这是为了拥有你才发生的Kilig。


End file.
